The Life of A Bohemian
by Bagelbug
Summary: Roger and Mimi and the gang,are all getting over Mimi's close to death experience, but then Roger's little sister has to live with Roger. She had problems that she must fight through and Roger can only do so much. but with the help of everyone, they might
1. Shadows of the past

It had been a month since Mimi came close to death and saw the spirit of Angel. Roger was so thankful that he was given another chance to spend the time he has left with Mimi and his other friends. Sitting on the couch, Roger read the Sunday paper while sipping on his morning coffee. It was a particularly cold morning, so he had his heavy, black jacket and scarf on. He was just finishing his coffee when Mark came out from his bedroom.

" Good morning sleeping beauty" Roger chuckled. Mark forced a smile and gave a tiny sarcastic laugh.

" At least I don't look like you when I wake up. Your hard to look at in the morning." Mark said plopping down on the couch next to Roger. Roger smiled and laid the paper on the side table. He rubbed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Collins stopping by today?" Roger asked.

Mark yawned and said "Yea he said he'd drop by for a while. I think he likes poking fun at us and how we don't have good paying jobs. Even though Buzline does pay the rent." Suddenly Roger got up from his chair and looked in his room. In there, a sleeping Mimi Marquez stirred in hey sleep. Roger let out a sigh of relief and returned to the couch where Mark was.

" Still having problems with her sleeping?" Mark asked Roger. Roger looked at the ceiling and let out a deep breath.

" Yea, going through width draw isn't an easy thing. I should know.

" I know that too. I mean, I never went through it but I had to take care of you when you were going through it. Your emotions changed so quickly and you were always talking about rather killing yourself then not having your drugs." Mark said, not making eye contact with Roger. Roger smiled and patted Mark on the shoulder.

" Thanks for everything you did man. I don't think I could've gotten through it without you. Your not such a wimp after all." Roger joked with a smile

" Hey, I'm not a wimp. Well, not all of the time." Mark joked back. The while the two boys were laughing, Mimi walked out of the bedroom in her clothes she wore from the night before.

" You guys can't let a girl sleep once in awhile, can you?" Mimi said smiling with her eyebrow raised. She walked over and sat on Rogers lap.

" How you feeling today, baby?" Roger asked.

" Not bad. I could really use some coffee though."

Roger got up and walked into the kitchen to pour her a cup of coffee. Then, the door slid open with Tom Collins behind it.

" Hey Bums, I brought some food so you won't starve." Collins said smiling. Roger roled his eyes and brought Mimi her coffee. Mark got up and took the bags Collins had brought them and placed them on the table.

" Where the hell would we be without you Collins? Without you bringing us these granola bars and saltines, we wouldn't be able to live." Mark said sarcastically.

Collins chuckled and said " Well, this is the only food that you've had for a couple days so you should be thankful you scrawny jackass." Marks cheeks flushed red as Roger and Collins howled with laughter. Mimi then walked over to mark and hugged him.

" Aww, don't listen to them Mark. There just bullies." Mimi said, pouting her lip. Mark then hugged her back, knowing that it drove Roger crazy.

" Aha, ok that's enough hugging." Roger said getting up and splitting the two apart.

" Aww don't be such a jealous boy Rog, you know we were just kidding." Mimi said giggling and kissing his rough cheeks. " You're the only man in my life." Just then Joanne and Maureen came barging in with a bottle of alcohol in their hands. Maureen was in a bright pink shirt that was covered by a tight leather jacket and her hair was in a bun on the top of her head. Joanne was dressed in an expensive looking suit with a deep blue tie

" We thought we'd pop over and spent the day with the gang." Maureen said taking off her jacket and giving it to Mark. Joanne walked up next to Maureen and put her hand around her waist.

" And what better way to spent it then getting drunk with a couple of jerks like you guys." Joanne stated. With cheers and applause from everyone else, Joanne popped the cork on the bottled and began to pour the drinks. Just as they started to drink, a knock came from the door. Roger placed his cup on the table and walked over to the door.

" It better not be Benny or I'll have to knock out his teeth right out of his..."but before he could finish he opened the door to find not Benny, but a young girl about 14 years old with long light brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing in an old jean jacket with a red shirt under it. Roger stared in disbelief before he finally said " Jackie?"

" Jackie?" Mimi asked suspiciously as she walked next to Roger. Roger turned around and saw Mimi's expression.

" No Mimi, you don't understand. Jackie's my…. my younger sister. I haven't seen her since I left home." Roger explained. Mimi understood and looked behind her to see everyone else staring in amazement. Roger never talked about his family and it was to everyone's surprise that he had a sister. Mimi turned around facing Jackie again.

" Hi Jackie, I'm Mimi your brothers girlfriend." Mimi said in a friendly voice. Jackie smiled slightly and walked into the building. Roger shook his head and looked at the girl in confusion.

" Jackie, why are you here?" Roger said in a fierce voice that took everyone by surprise. Jackie frowned and looked at the ground.

" I was sent here." She said simply. Roger grabbed her arm fiercely and trying to look into her eyes.

" Did Mom and Dad bring you here? Cause I'm not letting them come up here!" Roger said sharply. Jackie jerked her arm out of Rogers grasp, still looking at the ground. Roger then grabbed both of her shoulders. "Why are you here?" he demanded. Joanne and Maureen gasped at Rogers's actions. Mimi grabbed Roger trying to pry him away from his sister but Roger just pushed her away, grabbing his sister's shoulders once more. Jackie finally made eye contact with her brother for the first time. He saw that her bright green eyes had a hard, fierce glare.

" I was sent here cause mom and dad died." Jackie said in the same fierce voice as Roger. Everyone gasped at the statement Roger's sister had just said. Collins and Mark looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Roger stared at his sister in disbelief until Mimi broke the silence.

" Maybe we should talk about this inside where it's more comfortable." Mimi sudjested. Roger merely nodded as Jackie shook off her brother's hands off her shoulders. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Maureen and Joanne who were in complete silence. Roger took a seat in the armchair right next to the couch and ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. He then finally spoke to his sister without making eye contact.

He said softly. Jackie looked at everyone else in the room that were all staring in amazement at her and Roger.

She then looked at her brother and said " They overdosed." She gave a tiny chuckle and said " But we both knew that was gonna happen sooner or later." Mark looked at Jackie and was amazed by her expression. It seemed that she wasn't even sad that her parents were dead. It seemed like she was almost happy they were gone. He then looked at Roger who had his chin in his hands. He seemed to have the same expression as his sister. He then got up and stared at Mimi.

" Baby, show Jackie where are room is and then come back here." He said in a plain voice. "Jackie stay in there until I say to come out, understand me?" he said in the same plain voice. Jackie stood up without looking at Roger and followed Mimi into the bedroom.

When Mimi came out of the bedroom she sat on the couch where Joanne and Maureen sat. Collins and Mark were standing in silence by Roger. Then Mark broke the silence.

" Roger, your going to have to tell us what went on at your house when you were younger." He said softly. Roger looked at Mark, and then he looked at Collins who was staring hard at him. Mimi had a look of concern on her face, while Joanne and Maureen just had looks of confusion on theirs. Roger leaned back into the armchair and let out a deep breath.

" My home life was anything but nice. My mom was always high on heroine. My father was a drunk. He'd beat my Mom when he's get home from the bar. If he had time he'd beat Jackie and me too. But he'd always beat us more violently then my mom though since we were smaller, grabbing us by the hair and throwing us down the stairs. Kicking us and pushing us into walls." Roger paused and looked up at his friend's expressions of shock. Then he continued. " Even though my parents were always high or drunk, me and Jackie always said that we'd never become our parents. I would always tell my dad to hit me instead of her, but he always got her anyways. Then when I was old enough to leave, I told Jackie I'd come back for her as soon as I could. That was four years ago, and I didn't keep my promise. That's why she hardly talked to me, because I broke my promise." When Roger was done, he buried his head into his hands. Mimi walked over behind the chair and hugged Roger's neck.

" Yo man, you can't feel sorry for yourself. Your sister needs you now, more then ever. And we'll help you in anyway you need us." Collins said softly.

" Their right Roger, you gotta keep you head high and take care of Jackie. She's a Bohemian now." Maureen said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Mimi laughed and chimed in.

" Yea we can teach her how to get drunk, live without heat, and eat as little food as possible." Mimi said laughing. Roger raised his head and laughed too. Before they knew it they were cracking jokes about everything Jackie could learn as a Bohemian. Roger knew that he'd have to explain to Jackie what happened but he could do that later on. Right now he was having too much fun.

" Hey Rog, come and see this." Collins said walking over to Rogers's bedroom. When Roger got there he saw his sister sleeping in his bed wearing her worn out jacket and old jeans. " She's a whole lot like you huh?" Collins asked Roger. Chuckling, Roger turned out the lights and slowly closed the door behind him.


	2. Bitter differences

The next day, Jackie came out of Roger's bedroom with her hair down, rubbing her eyes. She saw her brother sleeping with his girlfriend on the couch and tried not to make too much noise. She walked into their small kitchen to see if there was anything to drink. Since there was only water, she grabbed one of the chipped mugs and poured the water into it. She then started to roam around the kitchen to see where everything was. She was just passing the coffee pot when she saw a small bottle of medication labeled " AZT ". Jackie put her water down and picked up the bottle. Staring at it, she hardly noticed that Mark had just walked out of his bedroom. Quickly, she placed the bottle back down on the counter and walked over to the small table and sat down. Mark sat down in the opposite chair of Jackie.

" So, um just in case you didn't know, my names Mark." Mark said reaching his hand out in front of him. Jackie placed her mug on the table and shook his hand. She then ran her finger through her hair in the same fashion as Roger. She then out of nowhere talked to Mark for the first time.

" So, would you mind telling me who everyone else is? I know that's Mimi." She said pointing behind her where she was sleeping. " I mean, I got to know who everyone is if I'm going to live here right?" Mark smiled and shook his head.

" Well, Collins is the Black dude who is always happy. He comes by everyday but he doesn't live with us anymore. He works at NY University. So he gets us our food once in a while. Joanne and Maureen are a couple. Joanne is the black one. She's a successful lawyer and has her own house. Maureen is the white one. She use to live with us too but ever since she dumped me and moved in with Joanne, she only drops by now and then." Mark said. Jackie smiled and nodded.

" Okay I think I got it." She said. " There is just one thing I have to ask you though." She said leaning back in her chair.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and said, " shoot." Jackie closed her eyes leaning her head back off the chair and smiled.

" Did Maureen really dump you to become a lesbian?" she said. Mark laughed and shook his head.

" Yea, its true. Roger though it was hilarious when I first told him. He actually thought it was a joke at first." Mark told Jackie while she was drinking her water. Jackie choked on her water and stared to laugh along with Mark. They quickly stopped laughing, forgetting that Roger and Mimi were there only to see them still sleeping in each other's arms.

" Hey Mark, I got one more question to ask you." Jackie said causally. Mark nodded his head.

" Alright." Mark replied. Jackie looked around at her brother to see that he was still sleeping and leaned in closer to Mark.

" Are you HIV positive too?" She said quietly. Mark looked at Jackie and noticed that she had a deep look of concern in her face. Then Mark nodded no and Jackie continued to talk. " Who else is HIV positive?" she said still looking at Mark in the same expression. Mark continued talking in the same tone.

" Mimi, Collins…." He began but before he could continue, Jackie butted in.

" And Roger?" she said staring at Mark with her eyes wide open. Mark studied Jackie's expression and realized that she hadn't known about Roger's sickness. Slowly, Mark nodded yes and looked over at Roger and Mimi. Jackie stared at the ground and breathed deeply. Just as Mark was about to say something to Jackie, Collins slid the door open. The door made such a big noise that it woke both Roger and Mimi up.

" Sorry Roger didn't know you were still sleeping. Sorry Mimi" Collins said chuckling. Roger yawned and smiled at him while Mimi laughed and got up to hug Collins. Roger walked over to where Mark was sitting with his sister. He saw Jackie staring at the ground, which she did often, to hide her expression. Mark got up and gave Roger the newspaper and then walked into the bathroom to clean up. Collins and Mimi walked over to the table laughing. They then sat at the table with Roger and Jackie.

Then Collins said " Hey Jackie, I know I didn't really get introduced last night, so I'm Collins. Old friend of you brothers." Jackie looked up at Collins who was smiling. His face was full of happiness and joy that there was no way Jackie couldn't smile back. Mimi noticed that she had the same smile and expressions as Roger.

" So Jackie, where did you come from?" Mimi asked sweetly. Jackie smiled at the act of kindness Mimi was presenting her. Out of habit, she ran her finger through her hair and answered Mimi's question.

" Well, I lived in Philadelphia in a apartment with my mom and dad. I lived just off the Ben Franklin Bridge, so I was really close to all the city stuff." She paused for a moment and then continued. " I went to a local school and had some friends who were ok. Sometimes, I would just go off by myself." She said looking at the ground again. " But when I did get the chance to hang out with my friends, I had a great time. We'd go to the shops in the city or we would hang out at the school. Nothing special." She finished shrugging her shoulders. Mimi nodded her head and looked at Roger who was reading the paper.

" So what things do you like to do?" Collins said, trying to keep the good conversation going.

" I like writing love notes, curling my hair and long walks on the beach." she said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at the remark. Even Roger smiled slightly. " Well, what I really like to do is draw and I'm ok at playing the guitar." Jackie said. Collins got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

" Hey Mark, did you die in there" Collins joked. Inside you could here Mark laugh sarcastically and curse at Collins. Laughing, Collins returned to the table and sat down.

" Oh I almost forgot," Collins said reaching into his pocket. " Here's that AZT you wanted me to pick up Mimi." He said throwing it across the table. Roger's expression fell as he heard what Collins just said. Jackie stood up and quickly walked to the sliding door. Opening it fiercely, she walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. Mark was just walking out of the bathroom when he saw what happened.

" What was that about?" Collins asked Roger. Mimi looked at Roger and saw that he knew what happened. Mark walked up to the table and started to talk.

" I might have had something to do that." He said guiltily." I told Jackie that you were HIV positive." Roger slammed his fist on the table, knocking over the mug of water.

" Goddamn you Mark!" He shouted.

" You mean she didn't know you are HIV positive?" Mimi screamed at Roger. Roger looked at the ground, trying to avoid Mimi's eyes " Don't you dare blame this on Mark!" She screamed, "This is all your fault Roger Davis!"

" Calm down Mimi, shouting isn't going to help." Collins said in a hard tone. " Roger your going to have to talk to her. You owe her an explanation." Roger didn't response. Mimi threw her hands in the air and screamed something in Spanish.

" Fine be that way." She said stiffly. " I'm not going to do anything in your bed with you until you apologies." Roger shrugged his shoulders and returned to reading the paper. Mimi nodded her head and headed out the door with Collins following her. Mark looked at Roger one more time and followed Mimi and Collins out the door of the bitter cold apartment.

**Authors note: Well how do you like it? Reviews help a lot! Thanks for the wonderful suggestions. Hope you liked it. Another chapter will be up shortly.**


	3. Light of an Angel

The door of the loft swung closed as Mark, Collins and Mimi left. Roger, who was angrier then ever, got up and kicked the couch with all his might. He then knocked all his music sheets off the table, which flew everywhere on the ground off apartment.

"Shit!" Roger yelled, not meaning to throw all of his precious music onto the ground. He kneeled down and started to pick them up trying to put them in the order he put them in before, with his long blond hair in his face. He then finished picking up his music and walked over to the kitchen counter, looking for his cigarettes.

" Where the hell are my smokes?" he asked out loud to the empty room.

Downstairs, Mimi was sitting at a table that was in her old apartment waiting for Collins and Mark to return from the payphone just outside the building. After a couple of minutes they returned.

"Well, I just called Maureen and Joanne. Joanne is at court right now but Maureen said she'd be over soon." Collins said to Mimi. Mark then walked to the table where Mimi was sitting and sat next to her.

" And I looked down a couple of the streets to see if Jackie was around anywhere, but I couldn't see any trace of her." Mark said. Mimi nodded her head and thought about Jackie, who was so much like her brother. Then it hit Mimi.

" Hold on a second. I'll be right back." She said getting out of her seat. She walked out of the apartment and headed up. She quietly passed Roger's apartment and kept going up, to the roof of the building. There, she saw Jackie sitting on the edge of the building with one of her feet hanging off the end. She was gazing out at the city with no expression on her face. Mimi let out a deep sigh of relief and headed towards the young girl. She walked up to her and Jackie turned around slightly.

" Hey." She said dullely. Mimi sat leaned against the building edge right next to Jackie.

" Hey." She replied back. Jackie turned her head and continued to look at the city. She then pulled a pack of cigarette from her jacket pocket and put one in her mouth.

" Smoke?" Jackie said, offering Mimi one.

" Sure." Mimi said taking one. Jackie then pulled a pack of matches out of her pocket and lit her and Mimi's cigarettes. Taking in deep breaths of the cigarette, Mimi remained silent. Then, she took out the cigarette out of her mouth." Hang on, where did you get a pack of smokes?" she asked suspiciously while raising her eyebrow. Jackie took out her cigarette and blew out smoke.

" I stole them from Roger. They were on the table so a figured I'd take them." She said shrugging her shoulders. Mimi laughed out loud and shook her head. Jackie smiled slightly and put her cigarette back in her mouth. Mimi did the same.

" So," Mimi said blowing out smoke, " Do you smoke often?" Jackie shook her head.

" No, I try to keep it at a low level. I only smoke when I get stressed. Which seems to be happening lately." Jackie answered. " You know, I wish there was someone to talk to and they wouldn't judge you at all. They would see you for who you are. Do you get I'm saying?" Jackie said looking at Mimi. Mimi stared into Jackie's green eyes and frowned slightly. Indeed, she remembered someone exactly like that, her beloved friend, Angel.

" Well, I knew a person like that." Mimi stated. " His name was Angel. He was a cross dresser so he was usually in a skirt and had a wig on. He would ware anything from his plain orange jacket, to a dress he made out of a shower curtain." Mimi chuckled. " He always had a way of making something dull into something beautiful. Angel was more then a guy in a wig. He was my best friend. When I needed to talk to someone about my drug problems, I would go to him and he'd never hold it against me. He'd talk to me if I was having some issues with your brother and he would make me feel so much better. I guess since he was a cross dresser and gay he just understood everybody for who they were." Mimi stopped and looked at the sky.

" What happened?" Jackie asked. Mimi's eyes stung with tears but she kept her voice in the same tone.

" He had AIDS. He died on Halloween last year." Mimi looked at Jackie continued. " I saw his spirit when I almost died a week ago. He said something I'll never forget. He said "Turn around girlfriend and listen to that boys song". Of course, that boy was your brother and that song that he wrote me is a hit down at the Life Café." Mimi stopped and took another long breath from her cigarette. Jackie looked of at the city again.

" I bet Angel was a great person. I really wish he was here now." Jackie said out loud. Mimi looked at Jackie.

" He is Jackie, he'll always be with us. No matter where we are, our Angel will be looking after all us Bohemians." Mimi said smiling. Jackie finished her cigarette, threw it on the ground and stepped on it. Mimi did the same. " Come on, let's go down to my apartment with Collins and Mark. They were looking for you." Mimi said. She started to head back when Jackie started to speak again.

" Are you mad at my brother?" She asked. Mimi turned around and bit her lip. "Cause I really don't want you to be in a fight with him. I was out of line when I did that downstairs. He didn't deserve it." Jackie said lowering her head. Mimi adjusted her leopard jacket and headed back to Jackie.

" Its not your fault. You didn't know that your brother had AIDS. I mean if that happened to me, I would have done the same thing." Mimi said. " Yea, I'm upset with your brother but I don't think you desevered what happened to you." Jackie shook her shook her head.

" I don't want his life to be miserable. You should go and forgive him." Jackie said without looking at Mimi. Mimi shook her head.

" No, I'm not going to make up with him till you two talk to each other." Mimi said. Jackie slid off the edge of he building.

" Why do I have to go make peace with Roger for your relationship to get back together." Jackie said with a pleading look. " Me and Roger haven't talked in 4 years and you going to make me talk to him now?" Mimi smiled and nodded her head.

" I know you love Roger more then anyone in the world. Well, so do I. And I love you to. You're like a little sister to me. It kills me to see that you two care for each other so much but your too hurt to talk to each other. So what is it going to be?" Mimi said putting her hand on her hips. Jackie thought about what Mimi said and she thought about Roger. But most of all, she thought about Angel. She thought about what he would tell her now. Within her heart she could feel the presents of Angel. Jackie smiled and looked back up at Mimi.

" Alright, I'll talk to him tomorrow." She told Mimi. Mimi beamed and hugged Jackie.

" There, now that we got that all situated, lets go inside I'm freezing out here." Mimi said putting her arm around Jackie's shoulder. Then the two girls headed towards the entrance to the building, to Mimi's apartment where Mark and Collins were waiting.

A/N: Well it's a bit short but I was in a hurry. I hope you like that I'm trying to get into all the characters heads, not just Roger's and Jackie's. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up so I'm sorry if your waiting. Reviews help a lot and I take each one into consideration so thanks so much!


	4. Conflicts and Confessions

A/N: hey everyone, enjoy this chapter. Please note I do not own any of these characters except for Jackie. Please keep your paws off of her! Hope you like!

Jackie was sleeping on the old couch in Mimi's old apartment. Collins and Mark were sleeping on the floor and Mimi was sleeping in her old bed. For some reason Jackie couldn't fall asleep. She pulled the old wool blanket closer to her body and turned to her side. Her eyes were desperately trying to close but Jackie's mind forbid it. She sat up and looked around at the room. Everyone was deeply asleep. Mark was even smiling as he slept. Jackie smiled slightly. She then slowly took off the blanket and put her feet on the cold, hard ground. She got up and quietly walked across the floor and out of the apartment. She walked up the small flight of stairs that led to Rogers loft. Jackie pressed her ear against the door and heard Roger softly playing notes on his guitar. She slid onto the ground and listened.

He then began to sing a soft song "_Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind, and I find I can't hide from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise the night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight I see your eyes." _Jackie closed her eyes and took in the beautiful words Roger sang for his love, Mimi. She then got up and brushed the dust of her jeans. She looked at the handle of the loft and slowly reached out for it. Opening the door ever so quietly, she peeked into the apartment and saw Roger lying back on the couch, holding his guitar. She opened the door all the way reveling herself to her brother. Roger looked at Jackie with wide, green eyes. Jackie walked in slowly and shut the door behind her. Roger placed his guitar on the couch and stat up straight. Jackie walked over to where Roger was sitting.

" Hey." Jackie said warily.

" Hey." Roger responded softly. Jackie then sat down in the big armchair, right next to Roger. Jackie ran her finger through her hair and looked at the ground.

" Roger, I…I don't want to fight with you." She said, still looking at the floor. Roger nodded.

" I don't want to either. You're my sister and I really care about you." Roger said trying to make eye contact with Jackie. Jackie hesitated for a moment, and then slowly made contact with her brother. He was the same old Roger who played with her when they were younger. He was the same caring Roger that protected her from their father's ruthless beatings. The same big brother she missed so dearly after all these years. Jackie kept her tears hidden, but under her deep green eyes, the tears were tearing at her soul. Jackie kept a straight face and continued to talk.

" I…I missed you" she said softly. " And I want to know why you never came back for me. You didn't keep you promise, Roger. I waited for you in that house with them." She said not wanting to call those ruthless people her parents. " I couldn't leave like you. I was trapped with them for all those years!" Jackie finished her last sentence with a fierce tone. She felt as though her whole body had lightened when she told Roger what she had kept inside for the past years. Roger shook his head as he looked at Jackie. He had a sad, sorry expression and held a look of deep sorrow in his green eyes.

" I know I disappointed you. You can't imagine how many times I thought about coming back and taking you to live with me." He said in a hollow tone. " After awhile, I thought that if I did come back, that maybe you would have changed. I thought that there could be a chance that they changed you forever. Then I started to get into drugs." Roger said wincing. "Getting high every night, passing out on the couch. The drugs eased the pain they caused me. The pain they caused you." He said in a low whisper.

" Then my HIV test came back, and I went into depression. Then I lost April, my old girlfriend, and I knew I had to go into rehab. Mark and Collins helped me get through it and I was drug free for a year. I always thought about you when I had my fits though, how you made me promise that we would never be like them. You helped me get through it Jackie." Roger said looking at Jackie with a sad expression. Jackie took in Roger's word and replayed them in her head.

" _He did care,"_ she thought. Jackie's smiled slightly and looked at Roger again. " So, after all the time you were out of rehab, why didn't you come for me then?" she asked him.

" Jackie, you got to understand that I felt like crap for breaking our promise. I knew that you would be disappointed if you knew I was HIV positive." He replied.

" You were just going to let me think you were ok for all these years, then one day out of the blue you die from AIDS?" she asked with her eyes wide open. Roger sunk back into the couch, not knowing what to say to his sister. Jackie leaned back into the big armchair and let out a deep breath. She then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a pack of matches and lit up." Smoke?" she said offering him one. Roger nodded his head and took one of the cigarettes.

" Hey, are these my smokes?" he asked Jackie. Jackie merely shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath of her cigarette. Roger laughed to himself and smiled at his sister. "Your a piece of work, Jackie Davis." He said taking a breath from his cigarette.

" Yup, and your nothing but the same old Roger Davis." She said looking up at him from the armchair. Roger shrugged his shoulder and finished his cigarette. Jackie finished hers and followed Roger to the outside of the loft. There, they put their finished cigarettes in a bucket full of other dead cigarettes. Jackie looked at the view of the city lights.

" Roger, you better make up with Mimi." Jackie said. "You two are pretty pathetic without each other." Roger chuckled and smiled at his sister.

" Yea we are pretty pathetic aren't we?" Roger replied. " But you can't expect much from couple of Bohemians." Jackie raised her eyebrow.

" Yea, but then again you were always pathetic." Jackie said to him. Roger looked at her and let out a sarcastic laugh.

" Oh, so I'm the pathetic one am I?" Roger said. Jackie nodded and headed back into the apartment. She then sat down on the ripped up couch. Roger followed and sat next to her.

" I like your song, the one about Mimi." Jackie said, as she watched Roger reach for his guitar.

" Thanks, it took way more then a couple of days to make. Believe me, I had to go through shit to get the words right." Roger said, strumming the guitar lightly. Jackie relaxed her eyes and listened to the beautiful music Roger played. Her eyes then began slowly drop. Her soul was at peace as she began to drift to sleep next to Roger.

" Love ya big brother." She said softly, as her eyes closed completely. Roger stopped playing the guitar and looked down at Jackie.

" Love ya too sis." Roger said in a whisper.

A/N: Ok, I really put a lot of work into this chapter so I hope you like it. The next chapters will be moving at a faster pace after this since all the conflicts between Roger and Jackie are settled. PLEASE R&R!


	5. Getting it together

Jackie woke up suddenly, remembering that she fell asleep in her brother's apartment. She looked around and saw Roger sleeping on the big armchair just next to her. Jackie smiled. She felt so free now that she had cleared everything with her brother. She decided to leave everything in the past and start off new. She got up off the couch and walked out of the apartment. She jumped down the little flight of stairs that led to Mimi's apartment. She opened it to see everyone awake sitting at the table.

" Jackie! Where were you?" Mimi asked as Jackie walked into her apartment. Jackie walked over to the little table and sat on one of the red chairs.

" Keeping my promise." Jackie said grinning slightly. The room seemed to lighten at what Jackie said. Mark smiled and Collins laughed. Mimi told them what happened on the roof.

" Well, at least that's all done with." Collins said leaning in his chair. Mark nodded.

" Is Roger awake?" Mark asked Jackie. Jackie laughed sarcastically.

" Mark, you've lived with him 4 years, you know he never wakes up before 10 at the least." Jackie replied raising her eyebrow. Collins laughed loudly. Then he got up and grabbed his black jacket.

" Yo, I'm going down to the Life for something to drink before I go to work." Collins said. Jackie looked up at Collins.

" Can I come?" she asked him.

" Where the Life? Or my work?" Collins asked Jackie.

" The Life. I'm bored and I want to see what's around here besides the apartments." Jackie replied. Collins looked at Mimi. Mimi smiled.

" Go ahead, I'll tell Roger when he wakes up." Mimi said. " Why don't you go Mark? Get out and do something fun for once."

Mark, picking up his camera, shrugged his shoulder and said " Sure I'll go, besides I need to talk to the owner about the lighting for Roger's tonight's gig."

" Wait, let me go get cleaned up first. I wont take long, I promise." Jackie said running out of the door. About 5 minutes later Jackie came running in. She was wearing an old dark green softball jersey. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing another pair of old jeans. Over her jersey, she wore her heavy jean jacket. She smiled at Mark, Mimi and Collins. " I'm ready."

Collins and Mark walked into the Life Café followed by Jackie. It was pretty much empty except for a few people sitting down drinking coffee. Mark went off to talk to Mr. Homes, the owner of the Life Café while Collins and Jackie sat at a table.

" So, you want anything to eat or drink?" Collins asked Jackie.

"No, I'm not hungry." Jackie said taking off her jacket. Collins nodded his head and went up to the counter. A few minutes later he came back, holding a coffee. Jackie looked around the Life Café. It was a warm, cozy place with about 8 large tables and 15 little tables. In the back, there was a small stage. Near the stage, Mark was talking to a tall man with a beard. He had dark bags under his eyes and seemed to have an annoyed expression on his face. Collins noticed Jackie staring at Mark and Mr. Homes.

" He always get annoyed when Mark talks to him." Collins said sipping his coffee.

"But he's an ok guy. Lets all the homeless come here and doesn't complain." Jackie nodded her head.

" So, this is where Roger plays?" Jackie asked Collins.

" Yup, he's a real hit down here." Collins said. " Got a new band together not too long ago and they've been great." Jackie nodded her head again. She got up and started to walk around the Café. There were many pictures. There was one of a baseball team with 10 little boys who looked about 9 years old. Another picture had autograph picture of some guy Jackie never heard of. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked over to the big window. Collins just started to read the paper when Mark sat down in a chair next to him.

" Ok, I got Homes to get the lighting ready for Roger's gig tonight." Mark said. Collins merely nodded his head and contued to read the paper. Mark looked over Collins shoulders and saw Jackie staring out the window. " What is she doing?" Mark asked said, taking out his camera. Collins turned around to see what Mark was talking about.

" Looking out the window." Collins said returning to the paper. Mark shook his head and got up. He walked over next to Jackie.

" Hey." Mark said. Jackie smiled at him.

" Hey Mark, how'd it go with the scary looking guy." She asked him, pointing behind her. Mark laughed.

" Fine. Just getting Roger's performing space ready for tonight." Mark responded. He took out his Camera and started to film some of the people passing by, outside the window. He then turned to his right where Jackie was standing. "So Jackie, how do you like New York so far?" Jackie slowly turned her head towards the camera.

" If you don't stop filming me in 5 seconds, you'll never hear the answer to that question." Jackie said in an annoyed tone. Mark quickly lowered his camera and put it back into his bag.

"Well, I got to go. I've got work to do for Buzzline and they hate when I'm late." Mark said grabbing his jacket and scarf. " C ya." Mark called to Collins as he headed out the door. Collins waved at him and put his paper down. Jackie came back to the table and sat down in a chair.

" You know, Mark is a great guy." Jackie said. " But he really needs a girlfriend." Collins and Jackie both laughed.

" I have to get going too. My class can't teach itself." Collins said grabbing his jacket.

" Make sure you go right to the loft and no where else" Collins told Jackie, pointing his finger at her." Roger will kill me if anything happened to you." Jackie waved off his finger.

" Aw, now where do you think I would go?" Jackie said grinning. Collins rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. He waved at Jackie and walked out of the Café. Jackie grabbed her jacket and walked to the back of the café where the stage was. She slowly waked around the stage. Then, she saw a guitar. She smiled and picked up the guitar. She knew she wasn't as good as Roger, but playing the guitar was always something that she loved to do. She found the pick and played a song. It had a low, sad sound that filled the Café. Jackie didn't even notice that the people in the Cafe were staring at her. She kept on playing, and let the music fill her heart.

Back at the loft, Roger woke up to the sound of Mimi making coffee. Roger yawned and sat up. He looked around the couch, looking for his sister.

" Where's Jackie?" He asked Mimi. Mimi sat down next to Roger, handing him his coffee.

" Collins and Mark took her down to the Life. She was bored and she wanted to get out for awhile." Mimi said sipping her coffee. Roger stretched his arms and slowly took them down, onto Mimi's shoulders. Roger was surprised that she didn't back away since he thought she was mad at him. She cuddled down into his strong arms, taking in the heat of his body.

" So, you forgive me?" Roger asked with his eyebrow raised. Mimi smiled and looked up at Roger.

" Yea, since everything is ok with you and your sister, I figured that I should forgive you." She said. " Even though you're a prick sometimes." Roger looked at Mimi.

" Well if you're going to call me a prick, then I guess I don't have to kiss you." Roger said smiling. Mimi sat up and gave Roger a sly look.

" On the contrary, you do Mr. Davis." She said leaning in for a kiss. Roger, gratefully accepted Mimi's kiss. The kiss began to become more passionate, both of them deeply taking in each other's warm lips. The door then slid open as Jackie came walking in.

" Hey, stop eating each others face while I'm in the room." Jackie said raising her eyebrow. Roger and Mimi broke apart quickly. Roger's checks flushed red in embarrassment. Mimi laughed and fixed her hair. Jackie shook her head and walked over to the big armchair.

" Have fun at the Life?" Roger said casually. Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

" Eh, it was ok. It was something to do." Jackie said. Roger ran his fingers through his hair and nodded.

" Roger, Joanne and Maureen are coming over. They said they had something for us. Even though I know its just food and AZT." Mimi said. Jackie winced slightly at the word AZT. Roger's eyes softened as he looked at his sister.

" Are they coming to the shot tonight?" Jackie asked in her normal voice.

" Yup. Besides, it wouldn't be a party without Maureen." Mimi said looking at Roger. Roger smiled slightly.

" Oh yea, it wouldn't be the same without Maureen getting drunk and raving on about protesting against Benny." Roger said smiling. Jackie smiled mischievously.

" You guys going to drink?" Jackie said grinning. Mimi laughed and looked at Roger.

" It not like anyone ever plans to get drunk. Sometimes we just have one too many drinks." Mimi said.

" And you're not going to drink anything but soda." Roger said pointing his finger at Jackie. " You smoking is already bad enough. Drinking is off limits to you" Jackie let out a deep breath, and crossed her arms. She had an annoyed expression on her face. Just then, Joanne and Maureen came barging in the loft.

" Hey guys." Maureen said smiling. She was wearing a white shirt with fake jewels on it. She had a black jacket and matching pants that went over it. Her hair was down in loose curls. " We wanted to bring you guys some stuff for the party tonight." Maureen said.

" Maureen, for the last time, its not a party. Its Roger playing at the Life." Joanne said walking in the loft with a handful of bags. She was wearing a brown jacket with a pair of jeans. Her hair was in loose curls as well.

"Calm down Pookie. It's a night for you to relax with your friends. Besides, Roger's gigs never stay calm." Maureen said. Joanne shook her head. She walked over to the small medal table a placed the bags on it. Roger and Mimi got up and walked over to the table. Maureen pulled out napkins, cups, plates and a variety of junk food including Pretzels, Cheetos, and Doritos.

" Guys, you didn't have to buy us all of this." Mimi said, staring in amazement.

" Its nothing guys. Besides, you need to eat more." Joanne said looking at how thin Mimi, Roger and Jackie looked.

" An what's a party without some alcohol!" Maureen said pulling out some expensive looking wine bottles.

" You know they sell drinks there," Roger said.

" I know Rog, but I absolutely love this wine! Its my favorite." Maureen said as she placed the bottle back in the bag.

" Hey Jackie, they even brought Oreos." Roger said, holding up the Oreos. Jackie's head was leaning back on the armchair as she gave Roger a thumbs up.

" We also brought you guys some medicine, not just your AZT." Joanne said taking out a bag from her purse. Inside it, included all sorts of medicines.

" You guys have Motrin in there? My head feels like it's going to crack." Jackie said rubbing her temples. Joanne pulled out the Motrin and gave it to Roger.

" If you'd stop smoking so much then you wouldn't have so many headaches." Roger said to Jackie, whose head was still leaning back. She didn't say anything but instead, gave Roger the middle finger. Roger rolled his eyes and threw the bottle onto Jackie's lap.

" Well we got to get going hunny-bear. We need to get ready before the party." Maureen said walking towards the door.

" For the last time, its not a party." Joanne said in an annoyed voice. They continued to argue all the way out the door and out of the building. Jackie, Mimi, and Roger all laughed.

" I can't wait for tonight." Jackie said grinning. Mimi laughed and looked at Roger who was shaking his head.

**A/N: wow long chapter! I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will have a lot more in it and something big happens…. but is it good or bad? Please R&R!**

**They help a lot!**


	6. At the Cafe

It was about 5:00 in the afternoon in New York City. Roger was in his bedroom getting ready for his gig and Mimi was downstairs getting dressed. Jackie however, was out on the fire escape looking down at the people passing down below.

" Hey Roger?" she asked loudly.

" Yea?" He called back from his bedroom.

" Benny's the bald, black guy. Big asshole right?" Jackie asked.

" Yea, why?" he asked looking through his closet for his favorite shirt. Jackie smiled widely and walked over to her backpack, which she brought from her old home.

" Oh, no reason." She answered, taking out a bag of water balloons. She walked over to the sink and filled one of the balloons up with water.

" Hey Jackie, you better behave tonight." Roger yelled from his bedroom. Jackie tied this balloon up and walked over to the window.

" Roger, you know how I am, the quiet and calm type." She said grinning to herself. She opened the window and walked out onto the fire escape with the balloon in her hands.

" I'm serious. I don't want you pulling anything tonight." He yelled. Jackie looked over the fire escape and held the balloon over the building.

" Sure, Roger." She called back. " Bombes away." She whispered, dropping the balloon and watching it go down. A voice from below yelled out in anger.

" What the hell! Who did that? Ah, I'm so fucking soaked!" The voice said. Jackie grinned widely and went back inside. She sat on the couch and started picking the lint off her jacket to entertain herself. Just then, Roger walked out of his room wearing a grey shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was wearing a chain necklace and had a chain on his pants. He was also wearing a plain pair of jeans and his hair was brushed out.

" So what do you think?" He asked Jackie. Jackie smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Then, there was a loud knock at the door.

" Can you get that? I need to find my shoes." Roger said looking around the apartment for his shoes. Jackie walked over to the door and slid it open. On the other side of the door, a very wet Benny stood with a look of annoyance on his face.

" Ah, you must be Benny. Roger told me about you." She said examining him. "Can I ask you why you're so wet?" Jackie asked with a smile. Benny stood there and gave Jackie a dirty look. Jackie smiled wider. "Well I got to go see Mimi about something." Jackie said giving Benny a pat on the shoulder. " You may want to change out of those wet clothes though, you might catch a cold." Jackie said. She walked out of the apartment and down the flight of stairs to Mimi's apartment.

" Ok, I found my shoes." Roger said, walking out of his room. He looked up and saw Benny standing soaking wet in the doorway. It took all of Roger's power to not burst out laughing. He walked up next to Benny. " I like the new look Benny. It fits you well." Roger said trying to hold back his smile.

" Ha ha, very funny. Someone thought it would be funny to drop a water balloon on me while I was trying to get in the building." Benny said suspsiously. Roger was confused at first, but then he realized who did it.

" Sorry. That would be the work of Jackie." Roger confessed.

" Oh, so that's who that was. She a friend of yours?" Benny asked. Roger realized that Benny was shaking from being wet.

" Here let me get you a towel." Roger insisted. He went into the bathroom and found a clean towel. He then gave it to Benny.

" So, who is she? Benny asked again.

" My younger sister." Roger answered. " Why are you here anyways?" Benny stopped drying himself and put the towel on his shoulders.

" I came for the money you owe me." Benny replied.

" Well I don't have it and Mark isn't here." Roger snapped coldly. Just then the door slid open with Mark and Collins walking in. They both took one look at Benny and started to laugh loudly. Benny shot them both a dirty look.

" What happened to you Benny?" Collins said through his laughter.

" Roger's sister thought it would be funny to drop a water balloon on me when I was trying to get into the building." Benny said in an angry tone. Both Collins and Mark laughed even harder. Roger was laughing as well. Mark finally stopped laughing so hard to give Benny the check he earned this month. Benny took it fiercely and stormed out of the door.

" Man, that made my day." Collins said. " She is something, isn't she?" Roger smiled and walked to the couch to put on his shoes. Collins and Mark where still laughing at Benny. Just then, Mimi and Jackie walked in the apartment. Mimi looked at Mark and Collins with a look of confusion.

" What's so funny?" She asked. Collins and Mark started laughing once more. Mimi, who was still confused, looked at Roger. " Roger, what are they laughing about?" Roger smiled and looked at Jackie with his eyebrow raised. Mimi turned around to face Jackie. She was still smiling.

"Well, I'll give you two hints. Benny and water balloon." She answered. "Need I say more?" She said as she headed for the door. Collins and Mark followed her. Mimi waited for Roger with her hand extended. He took her hand as they walked out of the apartment. They walked down the stairs and met up with Jackie, Collins and Mark.

"Alright, lets go."

The 5 of them made their way to the Life Café. Collins, Mark and Jackie were all singing a stupid song, while Roger and Mimi walked hand in hand. They made it to the Café and saw that it was jammed packed. Almost all of Roger's friends were there and it also included many he didn't know. Roger, Mimi, Collins and Mark went off to go greet their friends and Jackie followed close behind.

" Hey, Logan." Roger said shaking a young mans hand. He was wearing an old, long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He was tan and his hair was dark brown. His eyes were light blue and it stood out against his tan body and looked about 16 or 17 years old.

" Hey Roger, great turnout tonight." Logan said smiling. " The place is almost jammed packed."

" That's great. I can't wait to play." Roger said. " Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to my sister…" Roger turned around, expecting to find Jackie, but instead saw no one. Roger looked around the Café and saw her near the beer bottle Maureen just placed on the table. " Jackie!" Roger screamed so loudly that it made Jackie jump. She quickly walked over to her brother's side.

" Yea?" she asked casually. Roger gave her a stern look.

" Don't even think about it." Roger replied. " I've already told everyone to keep an eye on you." Jackie stuck her tongue out at Roger and gave him a nasty look. " What I was trying to so was introduced you to my friend Logan." Behind Roger, Logan waved at her. Jackie waved back and walked off. Roger let out a deep breath. " Sorry, she's not the most polite person you'll ever meet." Roger said. He looked over at the stage and saw his band members waving for him to come over " Sorry, but I have to go get ready." He waved at Logan and went backstage where his band members were.

Jackie walked around the Café looking for Mimi when she saw another beer bottle on the table. She looked behind her to see if Roger was around. She grinned and reached for it. Then out of nowhere, someone put his hand on top of the bottle, startling Jackie. She looked up and saw Collins with his eyebrow raised.

" I suggest you don't try it." Collins said. Jackie made an annoyed face and continued to search for Mimi. She finally found her at a table, talking with Maureen and Joanne.

" And then Joanne said," Maureen said taking a drink from her wine bottle, " that I should stop flirting with the girl at the pharmacy." Mimi smiled and Joanne rolled her eyes. Then Mr. Homes was on the stage, holding a microphone.

" Attention everyone. Our band will be playing now, so if you would take a seat and quiet down." Mr. Homes said. Collins and Mark came over to the table and took a seat. Everyone in the Café became quieter as Roger and his band came on the stage. They played four of there own songs and the Café loved it. After Roger was done performing, he joined everyone at the table. He celebrated by chugging down a beer and then kissing Mimi. Everyone else cheered and ordered more beers. Jackie rolled her eyes and got up. Since she was forbidden to drink anything, she decided to go outside and have a cigarette. She stepped outside and saw that Logan was out there smoking as well. She adjusted her jacket and lit up.

" Hey." Logan said to Jackie. Jackie took in a deep breath of her cigarette.

" Hey, Logan." She replied. For a while they both just stood there, smoking quietly.

" Some party, huh?" Logan said, breaking the silence. Jackie gave a sarcastic laugh.

" Yea, right. Almost everyone in there is getting wasted and I'm stuck drinking soda." She said in an angry tone. Logan smiled slightly.

" Roger wont let you drink?" he replied.

" Yup." She said crisply. " And he's the one in their getting drunk like there no tomorrow." The wind suddenly picked up and it got very cold. She finished her cigarette and threw it on the ground. Logan did the same. They both headed inside to find Maureen on top of one of the tables.

" And if Benny thinks he can come here and tell us how to live our lives, he's wrong!" she screamed. Half the people just stared at her while the other half laughed. Roger and Collins were over at a table, having a beer-drinking contest. Jackie, who didn't want to join them, found an empty table where she and Logan sat. For the rest of the night, Jackie talked to Logan. They talked about all sorts of things from how she came to live with Roger to their favorite foods. When it was about 1:30pm, Mark walked over to Jackie and Logan.

" Hey Jackie, I'm taking Roger home. He's really drunk and he needs to go to bed. Can you help?" Mark asked. Jackie nodded and stood up. She waved goodbye to Logan and followed Mark to Roger, who was yelling at the wall.

" Ok, you better give me my money back or I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" Roger yelled at the wall. Mark took him by the shoulders and started to lead him home. Jackie, who followed close behind, was shivering from the coldness. They were just getting on avenue A, when Mark stopped.

"Shoot, I forgot my camera at the Life! I have to go get it, just take Roger upstairs and let him sleep on the couch." Mark said ad he turned around. Jackie had a hard time leading Roger up 5 flights of stairs. He kept wobbling everywhere, unable to keep his balance. Finally, as they reached the loft Jackie opened the door and lead Roger inside.

" Come on Roger, let's get you on the couch." Jackie said.

" Hey, I'm…I'm not a child. I can do it…myself!" Roger said slurred angrily.

" Roger, I'm not going to let go of you because you're going to fall!" Jackie exclaimed. " And I'm not going to let you yell at me tomorrow when you have a bruised butt." But Roger wouldn't budge.

" Let me go!" Roger yelled. Jackie didn't loosen her grip on his arm.

" Roger, just let me get you to the couch, and then…." Jackie started but never got to finish because Roger whipped around so quickly and hit her. Jackie released her grip and fell to the ground, holding her left eye. Roger stumbled to the couch and quickly passed out. Jackie just sat on the ground, as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She started to breath faster. She was so confused.

" _How could Roger do that?"_ She thought. " _It was just like how they use to do it_." She winced in pain, as she softly ran her finger over her eye. It was already swollen, and she knew it would be a bruise by morning. She felt so alone and betrayed. She slowly got up and went into Roger's room. She didn't even bother to change into her pajamas. Jackie heard Mark walk in not to long afterwards and go to bed. She climbed into the bed and held her knees to her chest as her tears felt off her face and onto the sheets.


	7. The hidden secret

A/N: Hey everyone! Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Want to thank all the people who gave me such awesome reviews! You guys helped me keep this story going! Well read up and enjoy!

Mark opened his eyes slowly. He had a slight hangover from the night before but it was nothing compared to what Roger was going to have when her woke up. Mark sat up in his bed and yawned. He decided to start making the morning coffee so Roger wouldn't have to. He walked out of his room and went into the kitchen. On the couch, Roger yawned loudly and opened his eyes. Mark smirked

" Sleep well." He asked loudly from the kitchen. Roger put his hands over his head in pain.

" You don't have to yell." He said in an annoyed voice. Mark laughed.

" I know but I wanted to see how bad your hangover was." Mark replied, grinning. Roger rolled his eyes and put his pillow over his head. A few minutes later, Mark came in with two cups of coffee and some pill bottles. " Here, take some Motrin and your AZT." Mark said handing him the bottles and one of the cups of coffee. Roger took them gratefully.

" Did you take me up here last night?" Roger asked, rubbing his temples.

" Yea, me and Jackie did. Well, I forgot my camera at the Life and had to go back but Jackie got you up here fine." Mark answered.

" Is she still sleeping?" Roger asked.

" Yea." Mark answered, taking a sip of his coffee, starting to read the morning paper.

Inside Roger's room, Jackie was just waking up. Her left eye was in so much pain and she wondered why. Then she realized she had forgotten about last night, when Roger hit her. She jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror that Roger had on his dresser. Jackie gasped at her face. Her eye was swollen to about twice its normal size. It was a deep shade of black and blue. She ran her finger over it and winced in pain.

" I can't let Roger or anyone see me." She said quietly. " I mean, its not like he meant to hit me. He was drunk." Jackie knew that if she didn't leave the apartment, someone would obviously notice. She changed into a clean set of clothes and brushed her hair. Slowly, she opened the door and saw Mark and Roger, both awake on the couch. She took a deep breath and put her hand over her eye. She walked faster to the door, hoping they wouldn't notice.

" Where are you going so early?" Roger asked. Jackie didn't stop.

" Um… I have to go…get something I forgot at the Life last night." She said quickly and ran out the door.

Roger and Mark looked at each other and shook their heads. Mark continued to read the paper while Roger rubbed his temples. A few seconds later, Collins came walking in with the spare keys in his mouth.

" Hey bums, how's it shaking?" Collins said with a smile. Roger gave him a look of agony. Collins laughed. " Major hangover?" he asked. Roger nodded and sunk back into the couch. " Well, you were picking a fight with a wall last night." Collins stated. Roger looked up quickly.

" I did?" He asked. Mark and Collins nodded.

" That's why me and Jackie took you home early. You were out of control man." Mark replied. Collins took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

" I just saw Jackie walking down the stairs. For some reason she was holding her face and looked scared out of her mind when she saw me." Collins said, seeing if the other two knew why. Roger gave Collins and Mark a confused look.

" Yea, she was holding her face when she walked out of here." Roger said with a curious look.

" It was more like sprinting if you asked me." Mark added. The three of them sat in silence for a while until Mimi came walking in. She was in her waitress outfit. She came in and took a seat on Roger's lap.

" Ugh, I'm so not looking forward to work today." Mimi said.

" How come? Hangover?" Mark asked.

" Bingo, buddy. But, I really need the money and since I don't feel like dancing tonight, I'd rather just waitress." She said yawning. She then leaned back onto Roger's body, her long curly hair in his face.

" Hey, Mimi?" Roger asked through her hair. " Did you happen to see Jackie walking out the building this morning?" Mimi sat up and looked at Roger.

" Yea, she said she forgot something at the Life and wanted to go get it. Why?" She asked.

" Did she happen to be holding her face?" Collins asked in a hard tone. Mimi turned around to look at Collins.

" Now that you mention it, she was holding her eye. She was in a big hurry too. It seemed that she didn't want me to look at her." Mimi said. Everyone stared at each other. Then Mimi stood up.

" Well, after I'm done work, you guys all meet up here. Were all going to need to be here when Jackie comes home tonight." Mimi said. Roger gave Mimi a look of confusion.

" How do you know shes coming home tonight?" He asked.

" Cause if she's hiding something, she wont want to be here anytime soon." Mimi said looking at everyone.

Jackie was in a nearby park on one of the swings. She was hanging there, smoking a cigarette to ease her stress. She saw two boys about her age come over in front of her

" Nice shiner. Where'd you get it?" The one boy with jet-black hair said, grinning. Jackie got up from her swing.

" How about I give you one to match it?" She said in a nasty voice, holding up her fist. The two boys faces fell and then they quickly walked away. Jackie slumped back into the swing and continuing to smoke as she swung lazily. There were many children at the park with their moms and dads. Some people looked at Jackie and gave her a looked of disgust. Jackie merely looked away from these for she knew she couldn't feel any worse then she did now. Running her finger through her hair, she got up and left the park. She decided to go to the nearby cemetery since she didn't want to go home. She walked in the cemetery and looked at all the gravestones. Many of them were people who died at a young age.

" AIDS, I suppose." Jackie thought. She continued thought the cold cemetery in silence. She was just walking up a hill, when she saw a gravestone that caught her attention. The name read Angel Dumott Schunard. Jackie stared at the gravestone for a moment before slowly walking up to it. She knew it was the Angel everyone told her about. She kneeled at the gravestone and said a small prayer that Roger once taught her. Roger told her this prayer would help them through their tough life with their parents. She thought it would be appropriate now. Quietly, she recited " Angel of God, my guardian dear. To whom God's love, commence me here. Ever this day, be at my side. To light, to guard, to rule, to guild." She finished the prayer and looked up at the gravestone. " I wish I could have met you Angel. I really need you now." She whispered as a light wind blew around her hair.

It was pretty late when Jackie finally decided to go home. The street lights were on and shining brightly in the night. She thought that maybe everyone would go to bed early since they had hangovers. She walked up the stairs of the building quietly, trying not to grab any attention. When she finally got to the door of the loft, she opened the door quietly. Jackie opened the door to see not only Roger but also everyone else awake on the couch. Jackie quickly held on to her face and made a fast attempt to the bedroom. Then Mark came out of nowhere and stood in the doorway.

" Hey Jackie. Why don't you sit down for awhile?" Mark asked.

" Um, well…. I. You see." Jackie stuttered. She turned around and headed for the fire escape. Then Mimi came up and blocked the way out the fire escape.

" Come sit for little. You've been out all day." Mimi said smiling. Jackie backed away.

"Well, I was just heading outside for a smoke, so ill just go out the door and…." She stammered heading toward the door. Roger and Collins both came up and blocked her way out the apartment. Jackie, still holding her face, saw that she was trapped inside.

" Ok Jackie. Now your going to take you hand off your face and show us what you have been hiding." Roger demanded. With a look of desperation, Jackie looked around the apartment looking for one last chance to get out. Seeing that everywhere was blocked, Jackie let out a deep breath. She slowly removed her hand and reveled the swollen bruise that laid upon her face. Both Roger and Collins gave a gasp as they saw Jackie's face. Mark and Mimi both came over for a better look. After a minute or so Mark broke the silence.

" What happened?" He asked, still in shock. Jackie's face hardened as she looked at the floor.

" I ran into a door." She said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

" You ran into a door?" Roger asked raising his eyebrow. Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

" I didn't do it on purpose." She said stiffly.

" Why didn't you want anyone to see?" Collins asked.

" I don't know. I didn't think it was a big deal. Its just a bruise." Jackie answered, not making eye contact with anyone.

" Not a big deal? Jackie, it looks like you got hit in the face with a fucking bowling ball!" Roger screamed. Jackie shrugged her shoulders again. " Here, let me take a look at it." Roger said reaching for her face.

" No!" Jackie screamed as she leaped away from him. Roger had a confused look on his face.

" Jackie, let me look at it. It might be infected or something." Roger said, reaching for her face again.

" Stop!" Jackie said, as she went dodged Roger and ran over to Mimi. As she was hugging Mimi, she had a look of total fear on her face that no one had ever seen on Jackie. Collins and Mark looked at each other in total confusion. Roger was getting annoyed as he tired once more to get a hold of his sister.

" Get over here now!" he said grabbing her arm. Jackie tried to pull away with all her might. However, Roger had more muscle then her. Jackie tried desperately to get away from Roger's grasp. Collins, Mark and Mimi watched in astonishment. Jackie was scared out of her mind. Acting out of fear, she quickly turned around and punched Roger in the nose. Blood spattered out of Roger's nose as he released his grip from Jackie. Unfortunately, Roger quickly recovered and tackled his younger sister to the ground. Everyone gasped as they watched the two siblings fight on the ground with each other.

" Roger! Stop, your going to hurt her more!" Mimi screamed. But Roger ignored her and continued to wrestle with his younger sister. Mimi was just about to stop them from fighting, when Collins grabbed her shoulder.

" Let them settled it out themselves." He said sternly. Jackie tried everything possible to get away from Roger. Fear had taken over her body and caused her to be confused.

" Please! Let me go!" She cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. " Please don't hit me again!" Jackie screamed. Roger, who had finally pinned her down on the dirty floor, looked down at his sister. He breathed fast as bright red blood flowed down his face.

" What do you mean, " Don't hit me again?" He asked her. Jackie kept her eyes closed as her shook her head constantly. " Jackie!" He said shaking her. Jackie still kept her eyes closed, but she began to talk.

" It wasn't your fault! You were drunk!" she wailed. Roger's expression fell as her looked at his sister. He stood up and got off of her. Mark kneeled next to Jackie who was still crying. She then hugged him and cried into his jacket. Mark looked up at Mimi and Collins who both were still in astonishment. Roger was standing looking at his hands in shock. Mark got up and joined Collins and Mimi. Roger quickly kneeled down to Jackie. She looked up at his blood-covered face and saw tears glisten in his deep green eyes.

" I'm sorry." He whispered fiercely. Jackie didn't hesitate at all as she threw her arms around her brothers neck. She cried into his jacket as Roger stroked her hair. Tears welled up in the deep brown eyes of Mimi and Collins. Mark tears were already streaming down his pale face and onto the ground. Roger continued to stroke his sister's hair as tears ran down his face. In time, she had slowly stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep in Roger's arms. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. Mark and Collins said nothing as they headed towards the empty bedrooms. Mimi however, stayed behind and sat next to Roger on the couch.

" I did that to her Mimi. I caused her the pain." Roger whispered as her placed his face into his hands. " Just like my fucking parents!" Mimi was silent for a second before she responded.

" Roger, she forgave you. You can't dwell on the past. You just have to make a better future with her." Mimi said sincerely. She moved closer to him. " Love heals baby." She told him putting one hand on his shoulder. " Love heals." Roger looked up and smiled weekly at Mimi. Mimi hugged the still bloody Roger. Then they both laid back on the old couch and fell asleep in each other's arms, with Jackie lightly snoring next to them.

A/N" Ok, that was a big chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had to find the perfect way to put the fighting scene in there. I put a lot of work in this chapter, so I hope you like it. R&R!


	8. Back to school

" Ouch! That's hurts!" Jackie screamed. Collins backed away from Jackie's bruised eye. He let out a deep breath.

" Well, you have to put this stuff on if you want the swelling to go down." Collins responded calmly, with the tube of medicine in his hands.

" Well, if dip-shit here didn't give me the shiner, I wouldn't have to put on the stuff." Jackie said in a mad voice, pointing at Roger who was sitting on the couch. Roger, who was still feeling guilty, gave Jackie a desperate look. " Sorry." She mumbled. Collins, Roger and Jackie were the only ones in the loft. Mark and Mimi were at work. Collins had the day off because NYU was closed for the day. Jackie was getting ready to go to a new school with Joanne and Maureen today and Roger had band practice later. However, Jackie wasn't looking forward going back to school. Collins tried once more to put the medicine on Jackie left eye. This time, she merely winced in pain and allowed Collins to put on the medicine. " Do I have to go back to school?" Jackie asked Roger, swinging her feet back and forth. Roger nodded.

" Yup. Your not going to waste your life the same way I did. Besides, you need to make some friends." Roger responded. Jackie mumbled something under her breath. " What was that?" Roger asked.

" Oh, nothing." Jackie replied sweetly. Collins, who heard what Jackie had said, chuckled lightly. Roger looked annoyed and started to light up a cigarette. Collins finished putting on the medicine and allowed Jackie to stand up from the table. " So, what's so great about this school?" Jackie asked Collins.

" They got a great education system and a excellent sports program. Plus, its pretty close by so you can walk there and walk home." Collins replied, taking a seat next to Roger. Jackie walked up to where Collins and Roger sat.

" Great. I can't wait." She said sarcastically, as she took Roger's cigarette out of his hands before he had a chance to smoke it and took in a deep breath.

" Hey!" he yelled. Jackie rolled her eyes and gave it back to him. " That reminds me." Roger said taking in a deep breath of smoke. "Smoking is off limits when you go to school. It's against the rules." Roger said pointing a finger at Jackie. Jackie let out an annoyed breath.

" Fine." She said stubbornly. Just then, Joanne and Maureen came walking in through the sliding door.

" Ready to go?" Joanne asked Jackie, trying to not look at the black and blue bump that layed on her left eye. Mimi had told Maureen and Joanne the story about the large bruise on Jackie's face. Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

" If I must." She answered, grabbing her small backpack. Joanne and Maureen waved goodbye to Collins and Roger, as the left the building. Outside, there was a cab waiting for them. Jackie got in first, then Maureen, then Joanne. The cab smelled like old sneakers and wet dog. Jackie made a throw up gesture to Maureen who agreed by nodding silently. The driver, who was overweight and had a hat on turned around and looked at Joanne.

" Where to, Miss?" he asked in a scratchy voice. Joanne told him the school name and they drove off. Jackie, who was now used to the disgusting smell, was playing with the window button.

" Here Jackie. I figured that since Roger wouldn't have enough sense to buy you any school stuff, I got you some things that you may need." Joanne said taking out a bag. " Its only the basic stuff like pencils, notebooks, pens, whiteout, a calculator and a binder." Joanne said giving the bag to Jackie.

" Pookie, that's more then just the basics." Maureen stated with one eyebrow raised. Jackie grinned slightly. Joanne shrugged her shoulders.

" Ok, fine. I just want Jackie to do well in school. That's all." Joanne said looking at Maureen.

" Thanks Jo, I really appreciate it." Jackie said. Joanne beamed at Jackie. " Besides, you were right about Roger. He doesn't have much sense at all." The three of them laughed as the pulled up to a big school. It was made of brick and looked to be about 3 stories high. Jackie looked at the time on the cabs radio and saw that it was 9:30. She knew everyone was already in class. Maureen and Jackie got out of the car as Joanne paid the cab driver. Maureen put one shoulder around Jackie.

" You feeling ok?" Maureen asked her. Jackie smiled at Maureen.

" Yea, I'm good. Nothing I can't handle." Jackie answered. Maureen smiled and hugged Jackie. Joanne walked up to them and led them to the front of the door. Inside there was school entrance with a banner that was decorated with the school mascot, a Tiger. It was very quiet, since everyone was in class. Joanne, who asked where the office was, led them to it. It was a normal sized room with a couple of chairs near the secretary. She looked up at the three of them and smiled.

" Hello, you must be Mrs. Jefferson. I'm Mrs. Groodle." She said. Her light brown hair was up in a tight bun. She wore glasses that were hanging at the tip of her nose. She looked about 40 years old. " And this must be Jackie." She glanced at Jackie and Maureen. She looked at Jackie's face and was shocked. She quickly recovered and continued talking in the same, cheerful tone. "Hello dear, welcome. I've already printed out your schedule." Mrs. Groodle said, handing Jackie a piece of paper. Jackie took it and quickly scanned it.

" Well, we better get going Maureen." Joanne said. Maureen nodded in agreement. She gave Jackie one last hug and then they left the office.

" Well, we better get you to class. What dose your schedule say you have 2nd period?" Mrs. Groodle asked. Jackie looked at it.

" English with Mrs. Morgan." Jackie answered. Mrs. Groodle smiled.

" Wonderful, she's an excellent teacher. I'll show you your locker and then I'll show you to her room." Mrs. Groodle said leading Jackie out the door of the office. They walked down a hallway full of blue lockers. Mrs. Groodle showed her a locker that was hers and told her the combination. After that, she led Jackie to another hallway full of rooms. They stopped at a room witch was numbered 121. Mrs. Groodle looked at Jackie. " Let me go tell her that you are here, dear. You just wait out here for a second." She told Jackie as she knocked on the door. Mrs. Groodle walked into the room and started to talk to Mrs. Morgan. Jackie leaned on the wall that was outside the room. Mrs. Groodle came out and told Jackie she could go in now. Jackie adjusted her backpack and heading inside.

Inside the room, there were about 20 kids who were sitting in rows of 5. Jackie walked up to the teacher with dark hair whom she assumed to be Mrs. Morgan. She smiled sweetly at Jackie. She made a surprised look at Jackie when she saw the bruise that was on her face. She shook her head and smiled again.

" Hello Jackie, welcome to our school. I'm Mrs. Morgan." She said. She turned to her class. " Class, this is Jackie Davis. She is a new student from Philadelphia. Please help her feel welcomed to our school." Jackie had no expression on her face as she looked at her classmates. " There is an empty seat in the back that you can sit in." Mrs. Morgan told Jackie. As Jackie walked to the back desk, some kids whispered as they saw her eye. She ignored them and took a seat at the desk. She slumped back and took out one of the notebooks that Joanne had bought her.

It was lunchtime and Jackie was walking down the hallways. She saw a small girl with dark hair and freckles being picked on by a very pretty blonde and her friends. She was wearing glasses and she looked like she was close to tears. Jackie walked slower, trying to hear their conversation.

" Yea, not only are you ugly, but you have no boobs, bug-eyes!" the Blonde said in a nasty voice. Jackie couldn't watch this happen so she walked up next to the girl with the glasses.

" Maybe she didn't ask for your opinion." Jackie said raising her eyebrow. The blonde looked at her two friends and laughed.

" And who are you, one-eyed wonder?" she asked with her hands on her hips. The two friends giggled at the blonde's remark. Jackie rolled her eyes.

" The names Jackie and I would really appreciate it if you would leave her alone." Jackie said pointing to the girl with glasses.

" Well, Jackie." The blonde said emphasizing her name. " Would you rather I start on you, shit-face?" Jackie chuckled lightly.

" Blondie, my life growing up was a living hell. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever hurt me more then the things I had to go through." Jackie said.

" Yea, right. Your lying and I know it. You're just a fake " the blonde replied. Jackie's face-hardened and these words.

" So, you thing these are fake?" Jackie said pulling up her sleeves, reveling many scars. " I've got some on my back, legs, neck. You name a body part, I have a scar." Jackie replied looking at the 3 girls. " And, I don't think you want to know what happened to my eye." The 3 girls looked at each other in an unsure way. The Blonde made a defeated noise at Jackie as she turned around and walked away with her friends. Jackie smiled to herself and looked at the girl with the glasses picking up some books she dropped. When she got up she looked at Jackie.

" Thanks a lot. Brittany is always picking on me." The little girl said blushing,

" No prob. You just have to know how to scare them." Jackie said. " And you can't let them get into your head."

" My names Melody by the way. Melody Taylor but people just call me Mel," She said smiling.

" Jackie Davis." Jackie replied.

" Are all those scars really from your parents?" Mel asked wide-eyed.

" Not all of them. Some of them are from when I just did stupid stuff like jumping fences and climbing trees." Jackie responded leaning her back on the lockers.

" Oh." Mel replied. " What about your black eye?" She asked.

" That was a bluff. My brother accidentally gave it to me." Jackie said, trying not to get into details. Mel smiled.

" Whats your next class?" Mel asked. Jackie pulled her crumpled up schedule out of her pocket.

" Umm, science with Mr. Fields." Jackie said. Mel beamed.

" Me too!" Mel responded. Jackie grinned slightly.

" _She's cute. And I guess I could use a friend_." Jackie thought. Jackie and Mel both walked to science together where they sat down at a table and took out there notebooks.

It was 3:00 when the bell rang. Jackie and Mel both walked down the hall together talking about their classes. Then, just as they were reaching the main hallway, Brittany and her friends Carol and Frenchy were standing with 3 boys. Jackie noticed 2 of the boys from the park. They were just walking by when they stopped them in there tracks.

" Hello, Jackie." Brittany said in a nasty voice. Next to her was the dark haired boy from the park. " Justin, this is the one we were talking about." Justin grinned.

" Oh, so this is the wannabe abused girl." He said, trying to make Jackie react. Jackie's expression didn't change at the word Justin said. His face fell as he tried again. " Yea, Brittany was telling me how you were saying that you were abused growing up." Justin said. " I bet your lying." Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

" Ok, you think what you want." She said simply. " Now, if you would step away so me and Mel can get through, then we wont have any problems." Justin looked at his friends and laughed.

" Oh, so your friends with bug-eyed Mel." He said laughing. Mel's face turned red, which made everyone laugh harder. Jackie looked at her and saw that she was near to tears. Jackie's fist tighten up as her turned around quickly and shoved Justin up against the wall. He was so surprised at the sudden movement and the muscle that Jackie had to hold him 3 inches above the ground. Behind her, the 5 other kids were too scared to try and help Justin. Jackie stared at him with a hard expression.

" You ever call my friend a name again, I'll beat the shit out of you." Jackie said. Justin was choking as Jackie's hand wrapped around his neck tighter. Jackie then threw him onto the ground and walked up to him where he was still trying to catch his breath. " I'm glad we had this talk." She said smiling. Jackie turned around and walked up to a smiling Mel.

" Thanks, again." She said. Jackie shrugged her shoulders as they both walked out the door of the school. Jackie saw Joanne and Maureen waiting at a cab for her. She waved goodbye to Mal as she ran to the cab. When she got there, she got inside and hugged Maureen who was sitting next to her.

" How was your day?" Joanne asked. Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

" Fine. Where's Roger?" Jackie asked.

" He wanted to come, hunny. But he had band practice." Maureen informed her. Jackie let out a deep breath.

" Figures." Jackie said, as the cab started moving. Joanne and Maureen looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Jackie broke the uncomfortable silence.

" I made a friend." Jackie said.

"Oh, that's great! What's her name?" Maureen asked excitedly.

" Mel. She's kind of like a small, girl version of Mark." Jackie said grinning. Joanne and Maureen laughed as Jackie continued to tell them about her first day at her new school.

**A/N: Sorry there was a lack of Rent members in this chap, but I thought it would be an important piece to my story. I've got some big ideas coming so keep the reviews coming please!**


	9. Lost and found

A/N: Yes, I live! Heres a long chater. Contains flashbacks or Roger's childhood. Hope you like it!

" Jackie, should you be smoking on school ground?" Mel asked, looking around the schoolyard nervously. Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

" Eh, as long as no one sees." Jackie said. " Want one?" Jackie said offering Mel one. Mel's eyes widened through her thick glasses.

" N-no, I don't smoke." Mel said in a scared voice. Jackie looked Mel. Her eyes softened as the little girl began to blush.

" Well, that's good. You don't want to be like me." Jackie said throwing her cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

" No, I wish I was like you. You're so…so confident in yourself and your not intimidated. And everyone has been scared of you ever since your first day here." Mel said looking at Jackie with awe. Jackie laughed.

" You have to make a good first impression." Jackie said. Just then, the school bell rang for the students to come inside. Jackie grinned. " Hows about me and you skip today." Mel's eyes widened again.

" S-skip school? Now? But what if we get in trouble?" Mel asked hysterically. Jackie chuckled at the small girl.

" Whats the worst thing that could happen? So what if they give you a detention or two. Its nothing." Jackie answered. Mel looked down at her books and then at the school. Jackie grinned again. " Well?"

" A-alright. I'll go with you." Mel said. Jackie threw her backpack over her shoulder.

" Good. We can go to the Life Café. I think Mimi's off today. But if she isn't, that's ok too." Jackie told Mel as she headed out of the schoolyard. Mel picked up her pace to catch up with Jackie.

" Mimi's the one who works at the Cat Scratch Club?" Mel asked.

" Yup." Jackie answered.

" And she's your brother girlfriend?"

" Yea, and she's more like my sister then my brother's girlfriend. Hey, after we go to school," Jackie said making quotation marks with her fingers, " you wana come to the loft?" Mel smiled widely.

" Oh that would be so much fun! Then can I meet everyone?" Mel asked happily.

" Sure." Jackie responded. The two girls walked down the streets of New York City, until they reached the Life café. They walked in to find it practically empty with the exception of a couple of people drinking coffee. Jackie led Mel to a booth where they sat. Jackie took off her jean jacket and picked up a menu. Mel did the same.

" What can I get you two?" the waitress asked. Jackie looked from behind the menu to see Mimi standing there. Mimi saw Jackie and let out a deep breath. " Jackie, aren't you suppose to be at school?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

" Its my day off. Besides, I work to hard too hard at school." Jackie said grinning. Mimi shook her head.

" Roger isn't gonna like it when he hears you skipped." Mimi said.

" What Roger doesn't know, won't hurt him." Jackie said smiling.

" You know I have to tell him. Even though I love you, I can't lie to Roger." Mimi said. " And if he found out that I lied, then we would have some major problems sweetie."

" Boo." Jackie answered. Mimi rolled her eyes.

" Well since you're here, what do you want?" Mimi asked.

" A Pepsi and fries, Meems." Jackie answered. " What do you want Mel?" Mimi gave Jackie a confused look before turning to look down at the girl that she didn't even realize was there. Mel looked at Jackie and then at Mimi.

" Um, I-I'll have the same thing as her, please." Mel asked shyly. Mimi smiled then turned to Jackie.

" At least your friend has some manners." Mimi said sarcasticly. Jackie grinned.

" Yea, I left mine back at the loft." Jackie answered. Mimi fake laughed at Jackie and headed to back to the kitchen to place their orders.

" So, Mel how's your family life?" Jackie asked. Mel looked up at her.

" I live with my Mom, Dad and little brother. Mom works at some Doctors office and Dad sells houses. My brother, Danny is 4 so my grandma watches him when everyone is gone." Mel paused. " I may have a regular family, but it seems that my mom and dad fight with each other more everyday. They fight about the stupidest things like who was suppose to bring home milk or who was suppose to cook dinner."

" Well, I know from experience that parents ruin everything. Fucking everything." Jackie said bitterly. Mel looked down at the table, not knowing what to say. A few minutes later, Mimi came walking with their orders. Mel picked apart her fries bit by bit while Jackie pigged out and finished her fires in 5 minutes flat. By the time both Mel and Jackie were done it was 12:00 and Mimi was done working.

" You coming back to the loft Jackie?" Mimi asked putting on her coat. Jackie nodded.

" Yea. Do you think Mel can come and hang out for awhile?" Jackie asked.

" Sure, I have no problem with it and I don't think Roger will care. As long as she is aloud to go." Mimi responded. Jackie looked at Mel who nodded in return. The 3 of them walked down the streets until they reached avenue A, where the old lofts stood. Mimi pulled out her keys and opened the door to the building and headed inside. Jackie followed Mimi and lead Mel into the building. Jackie looked behind her shoulder to see Mel gazing in amazement through her thick glasses. Jackie rolled her eyes and smiled.

" _This girl needs to get out more."_ Jackie thought. They finally made it to the top door of the building where Mimi opened the door. Roger was playing his guitar on the couch and looked up to see Mimi walking in. He smiled.

" How was work today, baby?" He asked. Mimi let out a deep breath.

" Fine. I found something of yours when I was working." Mimi said smiling slightly. Roger gave Mimi a look of confusion at first. Then Jackie came walking in.

" Hey big bro." Jackie said. Roger let out a breath of frustration and shook his head. " Aren't you happy to see me?" Jackie asked pouting her lip sarcastically.

" I'm having a migraine." Roger mumbled through his hands. Jackie grinned. " Jackie, aren't you suppose to be in school?" Roger asked, running his hand through his blond hair.

" Naw, today's go out and do something fun for once day." Jackie said looking behind her to see Mel standing shyly in the shadows. Jackie waved Mel to come up closer.

" Rog, this is my friend Mel." Jackie said to Roger. He looked at the little girl and grinned.

" _She dose look like a girl version of Mark."_ Roger thought, quoting Jackie's earlier description of Mel. She waved shyly at Roger and he nodded in reply. Jackie led Mel to an empty armchair near the couch and Jackie sat on the other side of the couch next to Roger. Mimi followed and took a seat in the other empty armchair.

Roger glanced at Jackie. " How's your eye?" he asked. Jackie shrugged.

" Fine, I think it's getting better." Jackie replied.

" Here, let me take a look at it…" Roger said reaching for his sister's face. Jackie allowed her brother to look at her eye and winced when he gently ran his finger over he bruise. He took his hand off her face. " Yea, it feels like the swellings going down." Roger told her. Jackie nodded and looked at Mel.

" Come on Mel, I'll show your our roof." Jackie said getting up. Mel followed Jackie out the door of the apartment. Roger looked at Mimi and smiled.

" I'm glad she made a friend for once." Roger told her.

" What do you mean? I thought she had friends back in Philly." Mimi asked.

" Well they weren't really her friends. Jackie got in fights and skipped school a lot. She had a pretty bad reputation at school and it didn't help that I was just as bad as her." Roger answered. " She went solo most of the time except when she was with me."

" Well didn't you have your own thing to do with your friends? I mean, you didn't always want to be hanging around your little sister at that age, did you?" Mimi asked.

" No," Roger hesitated. " It was more of the fact that I would rather her be with me then at home with my parents." Roger said looking into his palm. His palm was scared and brought back painful memories. Mimi noticed him looking down at his palm.

" Roger?" She asked. Roger snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

" Sorry, its just…I was remembering a time when I did leave her alone with them." He said shrugging his shoulders.

" Please tell me." Mimi said. Roger looked at her and took in a deep breath…

_Sixteen-year-old Roger Davis was out on the streets of Philly with his band members. He didn't feel like going home so he decided to hang out with his friends at a nearby park. It wasn't like they were doing anything fun or special. They were just hanging out and smoking, whistling at girls who passed by. _

" _So Roger, did you finally get your sister to stop following you?" Roger's friend Frank asked grinning. Roger shrugged._

" _Yea, I left her at home this time." Roger said distracted._

" _Yea, no offence Roger but she's a little young to be around us all the time." Roger's other friend Louie said. It was around 9:00 when Roger started to head home. He would have stayed later if he weren't so discratted by his thoughts of his sister. He walked onto his street and walked up to his little, dirty brown house. The blinking porch light was on and was flickering madly. Roger opened the door and heard a high-pitched scream. He ran into the kitchen where his father, who was obviously drunk again, was standing over Jackie with a broken beer bottle. He looked down at his crying sister to see many tiny pieces of glass jammed into her right arm, dark red blood running onto the floor. Roger's eyes widened as he charged for his father. He grabbed his arm and pushed his onto the ground. He kneeled down next to his sister to try and calm her down. Roger's dad got up again, stumbling in his attempt. _

" _What do you think your doing boy! Your sister needs so know…how to respect…her parents." His dad slurred. " Damn bitch, too stupid to know when she's suppose to get me my beer." Roger's dad said grabbing the broken glass again. Roger didn't move._

" _Dad, she's a little girl! How the hell do you except her to know when to get your fucking beer!" Roger screamed. His dad's face crumpled up, his eyes grew hard._

" _Boy, you don't ever talk to me like that! Looks like you need to be taught a lesson too!" His dad screamed as he threw the bottle at Roger. Roger put his hand up in prevent the bottle from hitting his face. He screamed in agony as the glass shattered into his hand, cutting at his skin. His dad smiled in satisfaction and headed towards the living room, where he sat down and passed out. Roger looked at his hand and saw tiny piece of glass wedged into his skin and dark blood dripping out. Jackie was whimpering quietly on the floor while clutching her bleeding arm. He quickly picked her up and took her to their small bedroom. He cleaned out her cuts and picked out as many glass pieces as he could. He did the same with his hand and bandaged both of their wounds. After he was done, Jackie was still whimpering in fright as she held her knees to her chest and rocked back and fourth. Roger sat down and hugged her, trying to calm her down._

" _Shh, its ok Jackie. Rogers here and I won't let them hurt you again." Roger said, soothing his sister. Jackie's whimpers faded, as she quietly feel asleep in her brother's arms. Roger continued to hold her, afraid if he did let her go that his dad would hurt her again. " I promise, I'll never leave you alone again."_

Roger finished his story and looked at Mimi. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. She took his scared hand and gently ran her finger over it.

" You're a great brother, Roger Davis." Mimi said looking up at him. Roger smiled slightly and kissed Mimi. Just then, Jackie came walking in with Mel by her side. Jackie noticed both of them looking at her.

" What?" Jackie asked. Roger looked at Mimi and shook his head.

"Nothing. We were just talking, that's all." Roger answered. Jackie looked at Mel and rolled her eyes.

" Whatever, bro." Jackie said heading towards the small table with Mel. Just then, Mark walked in with Collins. They were holding some groceries that they had gotten before they came.

" Hey guys, we got some food." Collins said placing the food on the table where Jackie and Mel were sitting. Collins saw Mel and grinned, knowing this was the friend Jackie told them about. " Hey there, you must be Mel. The names Collins." Collins said extending his hand. Mel smiled and shook it. Mark was filming then again and Jackie's face fell.

" Cohen, if you don't stop filming me I swear on my grave that I'll…" Jackie started. Mark grinned.

" What's the matter Jackie? Don't you like being filmed?" Mark said circling the table. Jackie got up and headed towards Mark. He quickly ran behind Roger and Mimi, trying to get away from the very mad Jackie. She walked fast to where Mark was standing and tackled him to the ground. His camera fell on the ground, unharmed. Jackie picked it up.

" Well, well, well. Look what I have, Mark's camera." Jackie said observing it. Mark's eyes widened.

" Jackie! Give me back my camera!" Mark pleaded. Jackie grinned.

" Aw, poor Marky wants his camera back. Well why don't you come get it?" Jackie asked. Mark charged for her but before he got close enough to get it, Jackie threw it over to Roger. He caught it and smiled.

" Hey, its Mark in the middle!" Roger stated as Mark ran towards him. Roger threw it to Collins who caught it and held it over his head. Mark attempted to get it but Collins was a good foot or so taller then him. Everyone laughed at the sight of Mark jumping up and down for is camera. Collins finally gave it back to him after awhile. He looked at everyone and walked to his room angrily. Everyone laughed again.

" He'll get over it soon." Jackie told Mel.

" I don't know about that Jackie. Mark gets pretty mad when someone messes with his precious camera." Mimi stated. Roger and Collins looked at each other and grinned.

" Yea, we know that from experience." Collins said. Roger laughed. While everyone was laughing, Mel tapped Jackie on the shoulder.

" Do you know what time it is?" Mel asked. Jackie went over to Roger and held up his wrist to read his watch.

" 3:03." Jackie answered. Mel's eyes widened once again.

" Oh, its already that late? Sorry Jackie, but I have to go home. My parents get angry when I'm not home on time." Mel said franticly. " Bye everyone." She said waving. Everyone waved back and watched the small girl leave the loft.

" I like that girl. She nice, but she needs to relax more." Roger told Jackie.

" Don't worry, I'm working on that." Jackie said smiling.

" Well I'm hungry and I'm going to eat something. You guys want anything?" Collins asked then, reaching the in bag of groceries. The rest of the gang went up to the table and started to eat.

**A/N: Ah, there you go. A nice long chapter. Hope ya like.**


	10. Jackie's secret

A/N: Ok, this is a sad chapter, and its going to have a lot more action from now on since its seems people are getting bored. Reviews are super awesome and I won't write unless I get some feedback. Enjoy!

Mimi was just getting off her shift at the Life Café and was heading home to meet up with the gang. It was a particularly cold day and Mimi was buddle up tight in her foe leopard jacket. She was just heading down avenue A when she noticed a shadow standing on the corner.

" Hello, Marquez." Said an icy voice. Mimi felt a shiver run through her body out of fear. The Man came out of the shadows in his heavy jacket, grinning widely. " I've missed your visits." He said. Mimi stared at the ground and continued to walk. The Man cut in front of her, blocking her path. " Come on, you know I've got the stuff you crave."

" N-no. I'm not interested." Mimi stated. The Man raised his eyebrow.

" Now, you know as much as I do that you need this stuff." The Man said to her. " Remember the thrill of the ride, the feeling that made you feel like you could do anything. The stuff that made your worthless, pathetic life worth living." Mimi's face tightens at the words The Man said.

" Look here. I may be living in a loft with hardly and electircity or water, I may be HIV positive, but my life is so much better since I quit and I don't plan to take a hit ever again. Goodbye!" Mimi said turning her back on him and heading towards the apartments. Behind her, she could hear the man chuckling lightly to himself.

" You'll be back, Marquez. Sooner or later, you'll be back." He yelled at her, as he slipped silently into the shadows of the night.

Mimi reached for her keys out of her jacket pocket and put them into the keyhole. She walked up the top apartment and opened it up to see Jackie on Rogers back, fiercely pulling his hair. Mimi walked in staring at Roger and Jackie.

" What are you two doing?" she asked wide-eyed. Roger screamed out in agony, as Jackie pulled harder at his hair.

" Roger took my smokes! And he wont give them back!" Jackie snarled, trying to reach out for the smokes that were in Roger's hand. Roger however, kept the cigarettes away from Jackie's reach, still yelling in pain.

" She's getting way too attached to these things! She's going to get cancer if she keeps on going like this!" Roger screamed. Just when things were starting to get out of hand, Collins and Mark walked through the door. Collins quickly ran over to Roger and dragged Jackie off his back. Roger rubbed his head where Jackie had pulled his hair, while Collins kept her in a tight lock in his arms.

" What the hells going on?" Collins asked.

" I took Jackie's cigarettes away because she smokes them every 10 minutes. She's going to get fricken cancer if she doesn't lay off them." Roger stated sourly. Jackie stuck her tongue out her brother, still struggling to get out of Collins grasp.

" Maybe we should start getting Jackie off of cigarettes." Collins stated. Jackie imdently stopped struggling.

" What? No, you can't do that!" Jackie screamed at Collins.

" Well, I think that Collins is right." Roger said to Jackie. Mimi and Mark nodded.

"Yea, a 14 year old girl shouldn't be smoking anyways." Mimi said. Jackie pushed her way out of Collins grasp and walked to the middle of the loft.

" I don't have to do anything that you say! Just because your older, doesn't mean you're the boss of me! All of you think you know what's best for me? Well I don't because…because…" Jackie said, trying to find the right words. " Because none of you are doctors!" Roger, Collins, Mark and Mimi looked at each other with there eyebrows raised and then looked at Jackie. Jackie gave each of them a dirty look and marched into Roger's room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

" Boy, this isn't going to be easy." Collins said. Roger shook his head slowly and let out a deep breath.

" Here, let me go talk to her." Mimi said, putting her hand on Roger's shoulder. She headed towards the room and quietly opened the door. Inside, Jackie was sitting on the bed with her right sleeve rolled up. Jackie didn't notice Mimi standing there as she smoothly ran her fingers across her badly scared arm. Mimi remembered Roger's story from a couple nights before. She opened the door all of the way and reviled herself. Jackie looked up startled and quickly rolled her sleeve back down over her arm.

" What do you want?" she mumbled. Mimi walked in, closing the door behind her.

" I just wanted to see if you were alright." Mimi answered. Jackie's gaze wandered too the floor.

" I'm fine." She mumbled again. Mimi came over to Jackie and sat next to her on the bed.

" Are you sure?" Mimi asked. Jackie got up from the bed.

" Yes! I'm fine! Can't I just yell at people for no reason, just because I want to?" Jackie asked in an angry voice.

" Sure, I do it all the time." Mimi said in a calm tone. Jackie turned around and looked at the wall, refusing to stare at Mimi. Mimi smiled.

" Your more like your brother then you know." Mimi said, trying to be nice to Jackie. Jackie whipped around and stared at Mimi.

" I'm nothing like my brother! I didn't ruin my life by doing drugs and getting HIV! The only thing I do is smoke cigarettes and now you guys are going to make me stop!" Jackie screamed at Mimi. " I may look like Roger but I'm nothing like him!" Mimi stared wide-eyed at Jackie for a moment or two. Her eyes blazed with a fierce glare that scared Mimi. Jackie's stare left Mimi's eyes and found there way back to floor. Mimi knew that it wasn't quitting smoking that were bothering Jackie, it was something else. Jackie, like her brother, was very good at lying and could stare right into someone's eyes and lie without hesitation. Mimi got up and headed towards the door. She turned around before heading out of the room and saw Jackie sit back on the bed. She let out a deep breath and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Collins, Mark and Roger were sitting on the couch talking to each other when Mimi came out. Roger looked up at Mimi.

" So?" Roger asked. Mimi shook her head at sat between Roger and Collins.

" Something is up with Jackie. I mean, I don't think its just quitting smoking that's bothering her. She was so…angry." Mimi said. " She even started yelling at me."

" Yea, we heard screaming but we couldn't tell what she was saying." Mark said to Mimi. " Why was she yelling?"

" She started yelling at me when I mentioned that she acts like Roger." Roger looked at Mimi with a confused expression.

" Why dose it have to be my sister that has so many problems?" Roger asked, leaning his head back on the couch.

" Well I don't know but we need to start getting her off a cigarettes as soon as possible." Collins said.

" Alright, what do we do?" Roger asked.

The next day was Monday and Jackie was on spring break, so she didn't have school. Roger, Collins, Mimi, and Mark all decided that Jackie should be locked in the loft until her craving for cigarettes settled. Collins told them that at least one person would have to be with Jackie while she was in the loft. Right now, Mark, Collins and Roger were in the loft with her. It was about 9:00am and everyone was up and eating breakfast. Jackie was on the old couch while repeatedly taping her nails against the low coffee table in front of her. No one had talked to her since last night when they told her about the argument the planned. Mark finished his breakfast and was playing around with his camera.

" So Mark, what's the new film about?" Collins asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Mark looked up from his camera and grinned.

" You're just going to have to wait until I'm done." Mark replied looking down at his camera again. Roger rolled his eyes and continued to work on his latest music piece.

" Hey Jackie, you want something to eat?" Collins asked. Jackie shook her head without looking at him and started to bite her fingernails for entertainment. Collins shrugged his shoulders and started to read the newspaper. After about 15 minutes or so, Roger got up.

" Well, I have to get going. I have band practice at 9:40." Roger said putting on his jacket. He turned to Mark and lowered his voice. " You sure you'll be ok with Jackie?" Roger asked. Mark smirked.

" Roger, I can handle myself, and Jackie. Go on and don't worry about anything." Mark said. Roger was still unconvinced but knew he had to get going. He grabbed his guitar and headed toward the door.

" Ok, I'll be back around 1:00." Roger told Mark. " C ya Mark, bye Jackie." Roger said. Jackie didn't look at Roger, but instead repositioned herself so she was facing the opposite wall. Roger was about to say something, but stopped himself and left the loft. Mark stopped playing with his camera and looked up at Jackie. She was tapping her fingers to a constant beat on the beat up couch. Mark gently put his camera down and headed towards Jackie. He sat on one of the armchairs that was facing Jackie face. Jackie didn't make eye contact with Mark; her bright green eyes were instead staring at the ground.

" You ok?" Mark asked. Jackie shook her head, still staring at the ground. Mark nodded to himself, happy that Jackie answered his question. He let out a deep breath. " You want to, I don't know, talk about it maybe?" Mark asked, trying not to sound too much like a parent. Jackie didn't answer for a minute or two, but then nodded her head.

" It-its Mel." Jackie said. Mark tilted his head to the side a bit.

" What happened? Did she get beat up or picked on?" Mark asked, trying to get answers. Jackie shook her head fiercely as she closed her eyes tight. When she opened them, tears were flooding in her eyes, staring at Mark's deep blue eyes.

" She's sick." Jackie said in a raspy voice. " She has Leukemia."

A/N: Well? How do you like it? I want more reviews please! Feedback is always welcomed, whether it's good or bad!


	11. What Roger Doesn't know

**A/N: new chapter is here. Thanks for all the great comments! They really helped! Just so you know, I don't own Rent but I do own Jackie, Mel and Granny so please, hands off!The only way I'll continue is if I get lots of reviews so please do it! Happy readings!**

" What?" Mark asked in shock. Jackie's expression changed into fear as she looked at Mark. She quickly wiped her eyes, trying to rid them of the overflowing tears.

" No, no, no! I shouldn't have told you!" Jackie said getting up and clutching her head. Mark got up and put his hand on her shoulder. Jackie stepped away, releasing herself from Mark's grip. " Don't do that!" Jackie said to Mark in an annoyed voice. Jackie continued to clutch her head and shake it fierily. Mark looked at Jackie and let out a deep breath.

" Jackie, just calm down. We can talk about this with everyone else and help you." Mark said in a concerned voice. Jackie stopped shaking her head and looked at Mark.

" No! I don't need anyone! Not you, not Mimi or Collins, and not Roger!" Jackie screamed. She clutched her head again. "Damn this fucking head ache!" Jackie stated. Mark stood still as he watched Jackie. Not only was she in deep depression, she was also going through withdraw. Jackie took her hands off of her head and ran them through her hair, a habit that occurred when Jackie was stressed. Mark let the silence continue for a minute or so before talking again.

" Jackie, lets just sit down and I'll get you a glass of water. Then maybe we can talk…" Mark started but was interrupted by Jackie, who pushed Mark to the ground. Mark yelped at the sudden action that occurred. Jackie looked at Mark one last time before heading towards Roger's room, slamming the door loudly behind her. Mark slowly got up and brushed the dirt of his pants. He adjusted his glasses and sat down on the couch. He knew how to deal with people going through withdraw. Heck, he had to take care of the most violent one of all, Roger. He knew that Jackie needed some time to calm down. So he sat down and continued to mess around with his camera.

It was about 11:00 when Mark heard Jackie coughing violently. He grabbed his camera and quietly crept up to Roger's room. He gently opened the door and started filming. Inside, Jackie was ripping out the feathers out of Roger's pillow.

" Here, we see Jackie Davis going through her withdraw. To ease her cravings, she decided to destroy Roger's pillow." Mark mumbled into the camera. Jackie turned around confused and saw Mark. Her expression changed into anger when she was Mark filming her. She got up from the bed and ran over to the doorway where Mark was filming. Mark lowered his camera from his face in confusion. Jackie then slammed the door in his face, causing Mark to scream in pain. He placed his hand on his fore head; feeling hot, warm blood dripping into his hands. " Shit." Mark mumbled to himself as he went into the kitchen to clean off his wound that the very angry Jackie gave him.

At about 1:10, Roger came walking in the loft with his guitar. He saw Mark reading a book on the couch and walked up to him.

" Sorry I'm late. We just finished another song today." Roger said proudly as he grinned widely. Mark grunted in return. Roger looked at the book that was covering Mark's face. " Mark, why are you reading Moby Dick? You said you hated that book." Roger stated. Mark was silent for a moment before lowering the book and exposing his face.

" I was just looking for the publisher." Mark said stiffly. Roger stared laughed when he saw Mark's forehead. It was swollen and a bright red color that stood out against Mark's pale skin. Mark shot a look of anger at Roger.

" Shut up! Its not my fault my head got slammed by a door!" Mark stated. Roger's face fell at Marks statement.

" How did you get slammed in the face by a door?" Roger asked, even though he was already suspicious of what happened. Mark blushed a red tone that matched his red fore head.

" Never mind, forget I said anything." Mark mumbled. Roger let out a breath of frustration and lowered his head.

" It was Jackie, wasn't it?" Roger asked. Mark didn't respond but instead looked down at the book. Roger knew he was right. Mark never lied to him and when he tried, he would always fail in his attempt. "What mad her so mad that she'd slam the door in your face?" Roger asked. "I mean she doesn't really hurt people besides me." Mark stayed quiet for a moment.

" She's just having a hard time with quitting, that's all." Mark said. He didn't want to tell Roger about Mel, he decided that was Jackie's job. Roger shrugged, satisfied with Marks answer.

" Well, maybe I'll go talk to her." Roger said walking to his bedroom door. He tapped on it lightly with his rough knuckles. " Jackie?" he asked on the other side of the door.

" Go away!" Jackie screamed from the other side.

" Come on Jackie. Can I come in?" Roger asked sympathetically.

" No!" Jackie screamed back.

" Jackie, I'll break down the fucking door if I have to and…" Roger started.

" Maybe you should just leave her by herself." Mark interrupted. Roger gave Mark a look of confusion before running his finger through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. Roger took out the box of granola bars and took one out. " I think I'll go take a quick nap before we go out to lunch." Mark said yawning as he headed towards his bedroom.

" Ok, I'll wake you up in an hour or so when Collins comes home." Roger told Mark. After Roger finished his granola bar and took his AZT, he headed toward the couch, exhausted from his band practice. He flopped down on the dusty couch and let out a deep breath of relief. After about 5 minutes, he started to close his eyes, unable to keep them open for long. Soon enough, Roger was snoring on the couch with his right hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight. The door to Roger's bedroom opened slightly, making a small squeaking sound. Jackie saw her brother snoring peacefully on the couch. She opened the door all the way and headed out to the fire escape, where she climbed down and ran off into the city.

Once Jackie reached Griasburry Avenue, she turned right and ran toward the yellow house with the brown roof. Jackie knew from Mel's description that this was her house. Jackie ran up to the door and knocked on it. Soon enough, an old lady with light gray hair was standing in front of her. She was wearing a light purple dress with lase on the collar and sleeves. She had thick glasses that resembled Mel's and was holding a feather duster.

" Can I help you?" the old women asked. Her voice seemed to crack as she spoke but it had a sweet tone to it. Jackie smiled slightly.

" Is Mel home?" Jackie asked politely. The old women nodded.

" Yes she is. May I ask who are you?" The women asked.

" Oh, sorry. I'm Jackie, Jackie Davis. I'm Mel's friend from school." Jackie answered. The old women's face lit up at the words Jackie said.

" Oh, so your Jackie. My, Mel has told me so much about you! She absolutely adores you!" the women said. Jackie grinned in embarrassment. " I'm Mel's grand mother, Granny. Its so nice to finally meet you." Granny said smiling.

" Likewise." Jackie responded. Granny invited Jackie inside the house and led her to Mel's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

" Mel, someone's here to see you." Granny said, then walked away.

" Come in." Mel screamed from behind the door. Jackie walked in and saw Mel packing a big suitcase full of clothes and other goods. Mel turned around. Her expression changed when she saw Jackie to delight. " Jackie! I'm so glad you're here!" Mel said running into hug Jackie. Jackie laughed as the little frail girl hugged her. Mel stepped away and looked at Jackie. " I was afraid I wasn't going to see you before I left." Mel said. Jackie didn't respond at first, but then answered Mel.

" Well, it's hard to sneak out of the house when you're being guarded." Jackie said grinning. Mel gave Jackie a look of confusion. Jackie then told Mel all about how everyone had to watch her constantly while she was in withdraw. " So then my brother fell asleep and that's when I got out and came here." Jackie said proudly.

" So your brother fell asleep while watching you? Huh, some brother." Mel said grinning. Jackie started to laugh but was cut off by a short coughing spasm. Mel looked at Jackie with wide eyes. "Are you ok? Do you need a glass of water?" Mel asked. Jackie shook her head.

" I'm fine. Forget about me, what about you." Jackie said, finally coming to the subject the both wanted to avoid. Mel's face fell at Jackie's words.

" Well, I'm going to some really good cancer treatment hospital in Arizona. And I might not be back for a year or two." Mel said softly. Jackie looked away trying to hide her sadness. " But I can come back every couple moths for a visit." Mel said trying to lighten up Jackie's mood. " Come on Jackie, wont you talk?" Mel asked through her wide glasses. Jackie continued to stare at the ground, unable to look into Mel's eyes.

" Its just, I'm-I'm going to miss you cause you're the only true friend I ever had." Jackie said sincerely. " I mean I practically walk around with a "do not piss me off or I'll bite you" Sign pinned on my head." Mel laughed and Jackie joined in. When they were done laughing, both of them stood incomplete silence for a moment.

" I'm going to miss you too. But I'll be back with my cancer gone and we can do everything from stealing Mark's camera to eating lunch and the Life Café." Mel said. Jackie looked up and stared into Mel's eyes.

" Promise?" Jackie asked.

" Promise." Mel said smiling. Jackie smiled back, feeling much better. She turned around and looked at the clock next to Mel's bed. It was 2:13. Jackie groaned and looked at Mel.

" Well, I've gotta go. Rogers going to kill me for leaving." Jackie said getting up and shoving her hands into her pockets. Jackie turned around and started to head towards the door. She turned around and before she knew it, she was hugging Mel one last time.

" Bye." Jackie said

"Bye."

"Roger! ROGER!" Collins screamed, shaking Roger. Roger's eyes opened half way as he shot up in alarm.

" Wassamatter?" Roger slurred, still half asleep. Collins rolled his eyes.

" Nothings wrong, you jackass. You and Mark feel asleep and its 2:30." Collins stated. Roger let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

" Sorry, it's just that I kinda dosed off." Roger said yawning.

" Well, lets get Mark and Jackie and go out to eat. I'm hungry." Collins stated. Roger nodded.

" Ok, go see if Jackie awake." Roger said headed towards Marks bedroom. He banged on the door, making a very loud noise. "Wake up Mark! Were going to eat now." Roger screamed. He heard Mark mumble grumpily in return.

" Hey Roger! We have a problem!" Collins screamed from the other bedroom.

"What's the problem?" Roger asked back.

" Jackie's not in here!" Collins screamed. Roger's eyes widened as he ran to his bedroom and sure enough there was no Jackie. Just a shredded pillow and many little feathers laid on the bed. Roger ran out of the bedroom and as he did he saw Jackie climbing in from the fire escape. Roger ran over and hugged her. Jackie looked at him with a confused look. Roger let go of her and stared at Jackie with an angry expression.

" Where the hell were you? I told you not to go out of this loft and you did it anyways." Roger screamed in her face. " The one time I fall asleep you take the chance and run! What the hells wrong with you?" Jackie grinned slightly.

" I just felt like going out for some fresh air, that's all." Jackie said turning her back to her brother and walking towards a very stun Mark and confused Collins.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Reviews help a lot so please send them. My next couple chapters are going to be pretty good and full of action. So if you want to see the Rest, please review!**


	12. The pain within

**Ok then! I think ill finish the story. Sorry if you actually like my story and it took so long because I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue but I really want to now! enjoy!**

Life in the loft was pretty depressing for the past week. Jackie locked herself in Roger's room, coming out only to go to the bathroom. Maureen and Mimi tried to get Jackie to come out, but neither of them had any luck. Nobody knew what was wrong with her. That is, nobody except Mark. Mark was still holding Jackie's secret about Mel and was at the edge of breaking down. So to keep himself from spilling the secret, he would go out filming all day. Roger was the most depressed of all next to Jackie. He was struggling with his music and was always in a very bad mood. It drove him crazy that he couldn't help his sister. Even when he tried to talk to her, she would shut him out and ignore him.

On Sunday morning Roger, Collins and Mimi were all in the living room. Collins was making breakfast with some groceries Maureen and Joanne brought over. Mimi was reading a book about dancing and Roger was strumming his guitar with a sour look on his face. The only sound was the sizzling of the bacon Collins was making. After a while Mimi looked up from her book.

" Roger, stop being so happy." Mimi said sarcastically, trying to lighten up his mood. Collins chuckled from the kitchen but Roger still remained the same.

" I would have never thought that I would miss Jackie Davis being herself." Roger said. " Why won't she at least tell someone whats up with her?" Mimi shrugged her shoulders and Collins continued to make bacon. No one knew what to say to Roger. Shaking his head vigorously, he returned to his guitar, thought he was still thinking about Jackie. " Mark sure has been out a lot, hasn't he?"

" Well, that is how Mark sorts out his emotions, by filming." Mimi reminded him. Roger nodded his head in agreement. Collins finished making breakfast and announced it was ready. Mimi and Roger took a plate of food and ate in silence. Collins knocked on Jackie's door lightly.

" Jackie? I made bacon. You want some?" Collins asked hopefully. Jackie had not eaten in 3 straight days and everyone was trying there best to make her eat something. Collins waited for Jackie's answer but she gave no sign that she has heard what he had said. Collins tried again. " It smells so good Jackie, all crispy and delicious. You really should have some." Collins said. Still, Jackie did not answer. Collins let out a breath if devete. " Well, I'll leave you some by the door just incase you change you mind." Collins said as he place the chipped plate of bacon down by the edge of her door. He walked back to the table where Mimi and Roger sat. After about 5 minutes the door opened slightly and a hand reached out and grabbed the plate of bacon. She took it inside the room and closed the door again. Roger sighed in relief.

" Well at least shes eating something." Roger said eating a piece of his own bacon. Collins left the table not too long after because he had to grade some papers at NYU. Mimi finished her plate and put it in the sink.

" Don't worry about her Roger." Mimi said while putting on her jacket. " Whatever is wrong with her, she'll get over it soon." Roger shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to reply. Mimi kissed him on the forehead and hurried out the door. Roger got up and put his plate in the sink along with Mimi and Collin's. He put on a sweatshirt and jeans and grabbed his guitar. He walked over to Jackie's door and knocked.

" I'm going to band practice Jackie." He said kindly. " I'll be back later tonight. Please, stay in the house, ok?" The only reply Roger got was the soft tapping of the rain outside on the window. Roger shook his head and walked out of the loft. Soon afterwards, the door opened slightly. Two green eyes, filled with hurt and tears looked around the deserted loft. She quickly walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and even put a chair in front of the door for extra protection. She went over to the cabinet where it was full of all sorts of things Roger, Mimi, Mark and Collins used everyday. Then Jackie saw it, shimmering brightly against the sunlight. It was a razor blade that Roger used for shaving, since he needed to shave so often. Jackie grabbed it and sat down on the bathroom floor. She took the razor to her arm and made a trail of blood up her left arm. Jackie winced in pain, letting all her emotion out with that one cut. She felt as though her troubles were flowing out of her, through the bright red blood. She sat there for a while and closed her eyes, taking in the pain. After about 10 minutes, she looked down and saw the huge mess on the bathroom floor.

" Shit!" Jackie screamed to herself as she grabbed a handful of toilet paper and tried to clean up the blood. She put the bloody paper at the bottom of the trash can so nobody would see it and then wiped her arms, trying to ease the flow of blood that was running out of her wrist. After awhile, the blood slowed down and cleaned the razor off and put it back into the cabinet. Then Jackie went into the bedroom at change. She put on a long sleeve blue shirt, to hide her cut and a pair of old jeans. She then brushed her long hair and put it up into a tight ponytail. After that, Jackie felt relived for the first time in weeks. She actually smiled and started to read a schoolbook that she had to finish by the end of the school year.

After about 2 hours, Mark opened the door and came inside. He saw Jackie on the couch and waved.

" Hey Jackie, how are you feeling?" Mark asked, trying to keep friendly. Jackie responded with a huge smile, which caught Mark by surprise.

" Never better." Jackie said, still smiling. Mark was confused. ' Wasn't she just locked up in her room and not speaking to anyone, just a few hours ago?' Mark thought to himself.

" You seem…uh, happier then usual." Mark stated, still feeling unconvinced about how happy Jackie was. Jackie shrugged her shoulders, still smiling.

" I feel happier." Jackie answered. Mark looked at her one more time, before shrugging his shoulders and turning around to get something to eat. Jackie looked away, her heart pounding so hard that she was surprised Mark didn't hear it. ' That was a close call.' Jackie thought to herself. She looked down at her arm and pulled her sleeve further up her arm. She walked over to the table and joined Mark who was eating a pack of crackers. She started talking like the old Jackie did, but there was something about her that wasn't right, Mark noticed. She smiled and laughed like she used to and she even said some sarcasm remarks. But for some reason, Mark felt as though this was all an act of some sort. He shrugged it off and enjoyed how much happier Jackie was.

About 2 hours later, Collins and Roger walked in the loft. They froze in their tracks when they saw Jackie out of the bedroom. Their jaws dropped when they saw her laughing and smiling.

" Jackie?" Roger asked out of disbelieve. Jackie turned around and smiled at Roger.

" Hey Rog, whats up?" Jackie asked, still smiling. Collins laughed and walked over to the table.

" Wow Jackie you seem to be in a better mood." Collins said, taking in a deep breath of his cigarette. Jackie nodded her head in agreement.

" Mark was just telling me about when Maureen lived with you before she moved out. He was telling me how one time she walked in on Roger when he was just getting dressed and she…" Jackie was cut off my Roger, who ran over to her and picked her up, and then put her on top of the hard, cold metal table. He then lowered himself to her eye level and stared into her eyes. Jackie just smiled the whole while Roger examined her eyes, trying to see if this was really true. Collins and Mark were dead silent as this went on, not knowing what to say. After about a minute of staring at her, Roger's face relaxed and he smiled.

" Are you sure your ok?" Roger asked. Jackie laughed.

" Of course I am, asshole." Jackie said punching his arm and sliding of the table. Collins laughed loudly as he finished the story about Maureen that Mark had started. Roger was beaming as Collins finished the story.

" So Maureen learned that you may want to knock before walking into someone's room, especially Roger's." Collins said with tears in his eyes. Mark and Jack howled with laughter and even Roger laughed, though his cheeks were slightly red.

" Well, lets be thankful she moved out." Roger said, looking at his sister who was still laughing. " Jackie, how are you so normal all of a sudden?" Roger finally asked, looking concerned. Jackie stopped laughing and looked at the floor, trying to keep away from Roger's eye contact.

" I dunno, I guess I just felt better all of a sudden." Jackie said in a normal tone. Inside her head she was panicking, hoping that Roger wouldn't catch on to anything. She felt as though that razor had saved her life, helping her get rid of her pain and letting her live her life again. Roger looked down at his sister, still unconvinced but relived to see her smiling again at the same time. Just then, Mimi came walking in. She look confused as she saw Jackie sitting their, completely normal. She looked at Roger who smiled back at her.

" She fine now. Everything's normal again." Roger said, beaming down at his sister. Jackie looked at Mimi and smiled at her. She ran over to her and hugged her.

" Sorry I yelled at you. I wasn't thinking at the time." Jackie said. Mimi hugged Jackie back.

"Its alright, chica. No harm done." Mimi answered. The rest of the evening, the gang sat around and talked. They told stories of when they were living with Maureen and all the parties they used to go to. The whole time Jackie smiled and laughed. Everyone was delighted to see her back to her normal self. Though Mark was still unconvinced. He knew that something was wrong, very wrong. Jackie couldn't have been so sad one hour and then happy and preppy a couple hours later. He shook his head, hoping that it was just his imagination.

" Well I think im gonna go to bed." Jackie announced around 10:30. " Goodnight."

" Goodnight." Everyone responded in unison. They watched as Jackie yawned, and then shut the door behind her.

" Well that was good. I haven't seen her smile in weeks and now she's even laughing." Roger said smiling slightly to himself. Mimi and Collins nodded in agreement. Mark stared at Jackie's door, not taking his eyes off of it. " Mark? Whats the matter?" Roger asked. Mark broke out of his trance and shook his head.

" Nothing, just a little tired. I think I'll go to bed too." Mark said, trying to sound casual. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all headed toward their bedrooms to go to bed.

It was about 3:30 at night when Jackie woke up from a bad dream in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard and shaking all over. She started to cry from all the memories. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She put the chair in front of the door again and took out the razor. Little did Jackie know that this little razor was going to be the beginning of some big problems.

**Reviews are what keeps this story going! please reviews**


	13. A MESSAGE FOR MY FANS

Ok, I will continue…..but the chapters will be very spaced out. I have tons of school and since I was just kinda feeling bad at the time, ill continue the story for Jackie's sake ;). This is for my fans of the story……thanks for you nice comments, im sorry I did that to you cause I was in a very bad mood that day and then I read my comments and it just got me angrier. I will update in time.

Thanks again.

No day but today.


	14. Breaking apart

Ok, I'm back. Read up and review!

Throughout a couple more weeks, Jackie used the razor as a way to escape her pain and fear. She was careful to leave no evidence so no one got suspicious. But as the weeks grew longer, Jackie became weaker and skinnier. Mark was the only one who noticed Jackie's change. After a while, Jackie was forced to go back to school. She woke up early to see that blood had stained her sleeves in the middle of the night.

" Great." She mumbled to herself. She took of her shirt and looked down at her wrist. Three dark cuts on each arm that were starting to scab, looked back at her. She shook her head and put on another long sleeved shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. Walking out into the loft, Mark, Mimi, and Collins eating breakfast at the table. Jackie went over and sat herself in the empty chair next to Mark. Jackie looked around the lost and then looked at Mimi.

"Roger has band practice this morning. Mimi answered Jackie's nonverbal question. Jackie nodded once. Mimi smiled at Jackie " So are you ready to go back to school Jackie?" Mimi asked her. Jackie shrugged her shoulders in return. Collins laughed at Jackie.

"Well, you had to go back sooner or later." He said. Then he returned to reading the newspaper. Jackie didn't feel hungry this morning. In fact, she hadn't felt hungry in al least 2 days. Instead she amused herself by spinning a fork on the table. Mark stared at Jackie with deep interest.

" _She's always hungry in the morning."_ Mark thought to himself. He just could let go of the feeling that something was going on with Jackie. After a minute or so, Jackie looked up at Mark.

" What?" Jackie asked in the same rueful way Roger always responded when angry. Mark stared at her eyes and saw that Jackie bright green eyes that usually sparkled with life seemed dull and emotionless. She also had dark bags under her eyes. Mark then turned away and pushed his glasses up his nose. He then grunted goodbye and headed to work. Mimi soon followed and went down to the life café.

" Well, lets get going shall we?" Collins asked Jackie. Jackie nodded in response and followed Collins out of the loft.

Jackie sat at her lunch table by herself. She threw away the lunch Roger made her the moment she stepped into the room. She never really noticed how lonely it was without Mel talking all the time. Jackie considered herself a better listener then talker. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her, whispering to each other and giggling once or twice. Jackie shrugged her shoulders and put her head on her arms, which were lying on the table. All Jackie could think about was that little sharp friend of hers, waiting in the bathroom. She shivered at the thought. About 5 minutes later Brittany and Justin came walking towards her.

" Speak of the devil." Jackie whispered to herself as her raised her head.

" So Jackie," Brittany said with a evil smirk, " where's Bug-eyed Mel these day? I miss making her cry." Jackie kept a straight face and gave no sign that she was mad. She remained quiet for a moment before replying.

" I don't know." Jackie said expressionless. Brittany and Justin smirked.

" Well you must be a real loser to be sitting by yourself at lunch." Justin added. Jackie just shrugged her shoulders. Brittany and Justin looked at each other with looks of confusion before turning around and heading back to their own table. Jackie took a deep breath and sighed. _" Why don't I care anymore??"_ Jackie asked herself. Before she could ponder it any longer, the bell rang loudly. Jackie picked up her stuff and headed towards art class.

When school ended, Jackie took the long way home. Instead of going through the short cut to the life café to visit Mimi, she walked all the way through the park and down every street in between. She read the graffiti on the walls once or twice when passing by. By the time she got back to the loft, it was almost dark. She walked up the long flight of stairs and headed into the loft. Roger, Mimi, and Collins were all sitting on the ripped couches talking. They all turned their heads when Jackie entered the room. Roger was the first to speak.

" Where the hell were you?" He demanded, standing up and walking toward Jackie, his blond hair waving in his face. Jackie looked at the floor; afraid the Roger could read her mind. " Jackie?" Roger screamed impatiently.

" I took the long way home." Jackie answered, dropping all of her books on the ground. " Is that ok?" Jackie asked. Roger stared at her for a moment, before sighing and returning to the couch. Jackie's heart pounded once more at the thought that someone might discover her terrible secret. All of a sudden, Jackie felt a wave a fatigue and dizziness. She stumbled a step or two and held onto her head. Mimi and Roger ran over to her side and held her arms.

" Are you ok, chica?" Mimi asked through her brown eyes of concern. Jackie made a slight laugh and nodded,

" Yea, I'm fine. Just tired from school I guess." Jackie answered. " I-I think I'll go to bed now." Roger nodded

" Here, let me help you." Roger insisted. Jackie tried to pull away from him, but found it harder then usually because of her weakness.

" I'm," Jackie said putting all of her strength into getting out of her brother's grip, " fine, Roger!" Jackie secretly wanted Roger to help her but didn't want any chance of him finding out her secret. Mimi observed Jackie closely and noticed she looked underweight. Of course, being a dancer, Mimi knew more then a few things about weight. She hoped it was just her imagination. " I'll be fine. I don't need your help." Jackie said bitterly, walking towards her room. Roger, Collins and Mimi watch her make her way to her room, almost falling in the process.

" She's just tired." Roger said in a hard tone." She's like me when she gets tired." Collins nodded his head in agreement and started to talk to Roger about his next gig at the life. Mimi remained silent for a while, still thinking about Jackie. She shook her head and talked along with Roger and Collins.

_Jackie stood in the room Roger and her shared and held on tight to the stuffed bear Roger made her in his home economics class. Roger was putting all of his stuff into a suitcase fast. Jackie looked up at Roger with big eyes._

" _Where are you going Roger?" 10-year-old Jackie asked. Roger spun around and stumbled on his words._

"_Jackie, I'm going away for awhile to find us a new home. I'm going to come back for you but I can't take you with me right now. It wont be safe." Roger said trying to make Jackie feel better. Jackie kept staring at Roger, and her eyes started to water up. Roger kneeled down on the floor to come eye level with her. " Don't cry. Please, I need you to be strong right now. Stronger then ever because I'm going to come back as soon as I can." Roger said, wiping way her tears with his thumb. Jackie nodded._

" _Promise?" Jackie asked. Roger smiled._

" _Pinky promise." He replied, holding out his pinky. Jackie held out hers and they connected. She then hugged him, almost knocking him over. He ruffled her hair and grabbed his suitcase. Jackie followed him to the front door and watched him slowly walk down the steps and into a cab. He turned around one more time and waved. Jackie waved back and watched him leave. Just then, the smell of blood and fear came into her nostrils as two huge shadows towered over her with bright red eyes and laughed wickedly. Jackie screamed and was pulled into the darkness._

_Jackie was now 11 years old and her father was drunk again. He found it amusing to throw a broken mug at her back when she wasn't looking. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor in agony. Tears streamed down her face._

" _Roger! Roger, help me!" Jackie cried into the darkness. But nothing answered her back. Instead she heard the deep, drunken laugh of her father as he stumbled over to her._

" _That Son of a bitch isn't coming back! You here me girl! Never. So stop your fucking whining and get me another beer before I hurt you again!" Mr. Davis hollered at the injured Jackie. Jackie cried even harder._

" _Roger! Please, Roger!" Jackie cried into the emptiness once more. Mr. Davis grabbed Jackie by the hair and threw her into the wall, knocking her into the world of darkness._

Jackie woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing fast. She cried into her blanket, hope no one could hear her. But nothing she did could stop her crying. After about 5 minutes, she calmed herself down a little, but still had silent tears fall down her cheeks. She got onto her feet and stumbled, still feeling week. She stumbled into the dark loft near the couches and finally fell onto the ground. She had her eyes closed as she rocked back and forth mumbling into the darkness.

Roger was in his bedroom with Mimi when he heard a loud noise. He shrugged it off but then heard it a second time. He decided to go take a look, just in case Mark got locked in the bathroom again. When he walked out, he saw his sister sitting on the floor rocking back and forth talking to herself.

" Jackie?" he whispered fiercely. He ran over to her and went onto his knees, trying to make eye contact with his sister. Holding onto her shoulders, he shook her. " Jackie? Jackie it's me, Roger." Jackie didn't open her eyes or stop rocking. She did however start talking.

" Don't leave me. Don't leave me with them. Don't leave me." Jackie whispered. Roger's eyes widened. Jackie continued to repeat the same words over and over.

" Jackie." Roger said to her, holding her shoulders. " I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here." Jackie didn't stop. Roger shook his head, and lifted Jackie up into his arms. He then sat on the couch with his sister on his lap and hugged her. He didn't let go of her no matter how much she rocked. He repeated the words he said before. " I'm not going to leave you." Jackie finally stopped rocking and cried into Roger's chest. Roger held her the whole time, not letting go once. When Jackie was so worn out from crying she started to calm down.

Before sleep took over her body once more, she whispered, " Why did you leave me?" and fell asleep in his arms. Roger held on tight to his sister's frail body, letting silent tears run down his face. He then picked her up and put her onto her bed. He covered her and sat at the edge of the bed. He wasn't going to leave her side. He was going to keep his promise this time.

**Hmmmm? What's going to happen next? Well reviews keep the story going.)**


	15. Please read

To my fans! Sorry I've been gone! Schools a pain! But I'm back if that's ok. I hope I still have enough fans to continue. Please tell me if you want me too. Thanks!


End file.
